Determination
by Wild West Express
Summary: Bridget always wished to become a stronger person, and she learns how from a wise engine she falls in love with. With bugs, bullies, and secrets on the horizon, this is one bumpy ride. TMM/MMP&TTTE Crossover. EdwardxLettuce, Minor IchigoxMasaya,MintxKish
1. Bullies

**My first crossover story with Thomas the Tank Engine and Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power. In my opinion, I never really enjoyed the boys who might become Lettuce's boyfriend, and Edward, my favorite character in TTTE, was much like her and didn't have anyone at all. The story uses the original Japanese Tokyo mew Mew settings and other basics, but uses the American Mew Mew Power names because the Japanese names seemed inappropriate mixing with Thomas' names. I also made it so the Thomas characters can transform into humans, as well as human heroes with magical powers. **

_**Main Character Voices-**_

**Thomas: Eddie Glen**

**Percy: Amy Birnbaum**

**Zoey: Amanda Brown**

**Bridget: Bella Hudson**

**Edward: Christopher Lloyd**

**Renee': Mollie Weaver**

**Kikki: Kether Donahue**

**Corina: Andi Whaley**

_**Important Supporting Characters-**_

**James: Susan Roman**

**Salty: Brian Doyle Murray**

**Duck: Rob Paulsen**

**Sir Topham Hatt: Alec Baldwin**

**Emily, Annie Clarabel: Jules de Jongh**

**The Girls: Grey Delisle, Julie Lemieux, Katie Griffin**

**Dren, Diesel, Westley: Andrew Rannells**

**Tarb, 'Arry, Bert: Jimmy Zoppi**

**Sardon: Peter Zarustica**

**Elliot: Sean Schemmel**

**It's my idea, please respect that for this story.**

**Thomas (C) Hit Entertianment**

**Tokyo Mew Mew (C) Mia Ikumi**

It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor.

Edward the Blue Engine, the veteran of this magical railroad that covered the Island, traveled over the Island with his line of boxcars filled with lettuce. He was so far enjoying himself. The day had started so well for him and his friends.  
He was heading towards the freight yards to drop off his cars when he sensed trouble.  
He was right.  
From behind various freight cars, Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert emerged.  
Edward stayed firm, showing no mercy.

"Well well," oiled Diesel, "If it isn't the nerd of the Sodor Railway."

Edward didn't flinch.

"We gonna go out for some fun, can you do our work for us?" asked 'Arry.

"No, just do it yourself," replied Edward.

"Look, steamie," jeered Bert, "You do it, or else."

Edward still didn't lose his cool. "If you have to ram me a hundred times, I don't care," he huffed, "I'm not doing your junk."

Finally, Diesel came to a conclusion.

"Fine, Eddie," he said, "but be aware. We'll be around."

Then they all went away. Edward stood breathing a sigh, before returning to his work.

Meanwhile  
In the heart of Tokyo Japan...

A young girl with long green hair and large glasses strolled downtown. Her name was Bridget Verdant. She was heading for the local library. She went through a small alley as a shortcut.  
It was really a mistake.

She ran into the 3 girls in her school who were the big bullies. All were named Becky. Bridget had listened to her good friend, Zoey that she should ignore them and be brave.  
Unfortunately, Bridget didn't have a good amount of confidence.

"Where ya goin' Bridget?" one asked.

"The library," she replied.

"You got a few bits of money? We need it to go out on the town," another added.

"No, I don't. So could you please move?" she said quietly.

"Look, Bridge," said the leader of the 3,"you wanna be our friends? You gotta give us some."

"I'm sorry, I don't. Not to mention I have friends and more important things to do than loan you guys money you're never going to repay," Bridget replied firmly.

She ran quickly away, not wanting to see what else they had in store to get what they wanted from her.

"We'll get her," said the leader, and all 3 walked deviously away.

Edward had just arrived at Knapford station, after dropping off his vegetables, when he saw Sir Topham Hatt with Thomas and Percy.

"Edward," said Sir Topham Hatt, "I need to tell you something."

Edward rolled up next to his friends.

"Now," he continued, "I'll be sending the 3 of you into Tokyo for a few weeks. The job is to inform them of our railroad and to see what trades we can make a deal with. All of you are allowed to turn into humans as well thanks to Mr. Conductor. Please do a good job and even make some friends."

"Yes sir!" replied the engines.

"Good!" smiled Sir Topham Hatt, "Now please get ready for the ship at the harbor. Meeting dismissed."

The engines quickly puffed off to get ready.

Thomas was shunting the last of the cars in the yards. He also had to say goodbye to Emily, Annine and Clarabel.

"Goodbye," he said to his friends, "I'll miss all of you."

"We'll miss you, too," said Emily.

"Very much," said Annie and Clarabel together.

Percy was at the wash-down getting squeaky clean. He laughed as the bubbles formed all around his boiler.

James puffed up. "How come Sir Topham Hatt chose you and Edward to go to Tokyo. I should've gone," complained James.

"I guess he thinks we're more reliable," chuckled Percy.

"Says the boy who took the tour 'through' Mr. Jolly's chocolate factory," huffed James, before going back to work.

Percy ignored him.

Edward was waiting for the two at the harbor. Duck and Salty were working there, too.

"Hope you have a nice trip," smiled Duck.

"Aye, me hearty, it'll be a big adventure out there," chuckled Salty.

"What's it like though outside the Island, Duck," said Edward.

"It's a whole new world. Trains may not be the biggest things around, but there's so much wonder to behold," said Duck dreamily.

"Interesting," smiled Edward.

At last, Thomas and Percy arrived ready, just when the boat arrived. Sir Topham Hatt was there.

"Thomas, Percy, and Edward, change into your human versions to get on board," he said.

Thomas, Percy, and Edward blew their magical whistles from Mr. Conductor they had gotten a few months ago. This magic allowed them to change from engine to human. They were all engulfed in clouds of gold dust, until it died down and exposed their human versions. Thomas wore a bright blue T-shirt and pants, red belt with a #1, and had fine blue hair. Percy had short green hair, green shirt, and black shorts. Edward had a blue shirt with red edged sleeves and flannels, with a yellow belt, blue pants, and a darker blue backpack.

"Have fun all of you!" said Sir Topham Hatt. The boat's horn blew, and the 3 decided it was time to go.

"Goodbye!" they all said, waving to Sir Topham Hatt and the other engines, as they sailed far from home.

**Hope you liked the first chapter! The next one will be ready soon!**


	2. My Hero

**Here's the second chapter! This part illustrates the regular setting of Tokyo Mew Mew and what happens when Thomas, Percy, and Edward.** **Here Edward meets the Mew's and Lettuce develops her crush on him. Again, English names, Japanese everything else.**

Right next to the local park in Tokyo, a small cafe was standing. The building was originally designed as a hideout for the Mew Mews, Tokyo's animal-human super heroines.  
Two young men, Westley and Elliot, were in charge of it.  
Zoey, the red-haired leader who was half-cat, Corina, the spoiled, rude girl who was half-bird, Bridget, the timid, kind girl who was half-porpoise, Kikki, the hyper, athletic girl who was half-monkey, and Renee', the emotionless, famous supermodel who was half-wolf worked there.  
All 5 were the super-powered Mew Mews who had to keep their identities as secret as possible.

Today, things seemed no different from the usual. Zoey was working her butt off on orders, Kikki entertaining the customers, Renee' standing in her dark-side corner, Corina sitting lazily drinking her tea, but Bridget wasn't here yet.

"Where's Bridget?" asked Zoey.

"She's not one to be this late," added Kikki.

Bridget was 20 minutes late.

"She's probably having trouble with bullies again," huffed Corina, still doing nothing to help out.

Bridget had slept in and had taken a shortcut towards the docks.

* * *

Around that time, a large ship came in, and guess who was on that ship?

"Hello Japan!" cried Percy, the small boy.

"This place is awesome," exclaimed Thomas, the #1 boy.

"Let's try and get acquainted, shall we," chuffed Edward, the smart young man.

With that, the boys got off the ship and went to explore. Thomas and Percy agreed to be together uptown while Edward stays by the coast.

* * *

Bridget wasn't far from the cafe when she ran into trouble in a nearby alley.  
The 3 girls from her school that constantly bullied her came out of the shadows and surrounded her.

"Bridget, do you have our homework that you'd do for us?" one asked.

"No I didn't," she said nervously,"I'm quitting on doing anything for you girls."

"Look Bridge, we tried to stay cool, but now we have no choice but to use force," their leader said.

"Please don't," squeaked Bridget.

They pushed her against the wall and were just about to rip her apart, when-

"Nobody touch her!"

Bridget opened her eyes to find a 17 year-old looking boy with small reading glasses, a blue flannel dress shirt, a yellow belt, blue pants, and short dark-blue hair standing in the open. The boy made his way to the frightened girl and calmed her down.

"You okay?" he asked.

Bridget nodded slowly. Then he turned to the 3 girls.

"You 3 delinquents better not harm this young woman again or you'll rue it," he said firmly,"Do you understand?"

The girls nodded.

"Now get out of here." The 3 took off.

"Thanks for saving me," said Bridget, who was embarrassed and shocked by her savior.

"Think nothing of it, miss," smiled the boy,"it's the least I could do."

"By the way," added Bridget,"what's your name?"

"Edward, I just arrived here," he replied.

"My name's Bridget," she said,"you want me to show you around?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," smiled Edward.

* * *

Thomas and Percy had gone through the entire uptown loaded with many souvenirs and other goodies.

"I never did get to see Mount Fuji, it's awesome," said Thomas.

"This sushi stuff is great," added Percy stuffing his face,"oh, Thomas, what are these ones that are black and round?"

"Sea urchin eggs," he replied.

"Oh my god," moaned Percy, before spitting them out. "I think I'll stick to the California rolls."

"Come on," said Thomas,"We promised Edward that we'd meet him downtown, and I'd still like to try Japanese noodles."

"Who ever said Japan was the land of french fries should be dragged into the street and shot," huffed Percy.

"Edward said the land of french fries is Canada," mumbled Thomas.

The two quickly hurried back downtown the city.

* * *

Edward followed Bridget to the cafe, crossing the wooden bridge, through the park and finally reaching their destination.

"So this is where you work?" spoke Edward.

"Yep," smiled Bridget, "Cafe Mew Mew, home of the best cupcakes and ice cream desserts in Tokyo. Come on in, I'll introduce you to my friends."

Grabbing Edward's arm, she pulled him in.

When Edward was indoors, he was surrounded by bright colors, exceptional furniture, and the hustle and bustle of the customers and employees. He couldn't help but smile at the whimsy.  
Then he saw the 4 other girls who worked here.

"Edward, I'd like to introduce you to my friends, left to right. Zoey.."

"Hey!"

"..Corina.."

"Charmed."

"..Kikki.."

"What's up?!"

"..and Renee'."

"At your service."

"Nice to meet you all," chuffed Edward, shaking their hands.

"The owners Westley and Elliot are busy in the basement," added Bridget.

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew, how may I help you?" piped Zoey showing him to a seat.

"Just a root beer float, please," replied Edward kindly.

"Coming right up," smiled Zoey, rushing back to the kitchen.

Edward could see how rushed Zoey was and saw how Corina didn't do any work. He didn't think that was fair at all, and walked up to her. Bridget and Kikki watched with interest as he approached the rich, snotty girl.

"Hey Corina," smiled Edward cleverly,"Westley told me that if you don't worked your hardest, he'll tell everyone your secret."

"He did?!" she exclaimed, thinking of her horrible fear of mice.

Edward nodded. In a flash, Corina got off her lazy butt and went to work.

"How did you do that?" asked Kikki.

"Just a friendly little blackmail that gives more ups than downs," smirked Edward.

Kikki and Bridget were impressed, and Edward went back to his seat reading 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.'

**The love story begins! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. The Crush

**Here's Chapter 3! I made this chapter as best I could to keep in with the original Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power settings. Please try to enjoy!**

Bridget couldn't help but watch as Edward drank and read in the small table nearest to the kitchen she worked in. She stared and stared, dropping a plate she was washing and breaking it in half by accident.

"Oh shoot!" she cried.

Fortunately, Kikki was quick to clean up the mess.

"I got it!" she said, picking up the ruined ceramic, "Hey Bridget, you wouldn't happen to have a crush on that new kid?"

Bridget was taken completely off guard. "What?! No, no, I don't at all," she exclaimed.

"Then why do your eyes constantly wander his way?" Kikki teased.

Bridget blushed brightly, knowing she'd been caught. "Alright," she admitted, "but don't tell anyone."

"Oh, shizzz," Kikki mumbled.

"What?" asked the green girl.

"I think that all the others heard us from behind that door," said Kikki disappointingly.

Like she said, Zoey, Corina, and Renee' came out from behind.

"You've got a new crush!" cried Zoey, glomping her four-eyed friend.

"I thought you and Elliot were going out ever since you kissed him and saved him from drowning," added Corina.

"I still love Elliot, but more of a member of my family," Bridget said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Hope this guy doesn't already have a girlfriend like the last guy you had a crush on," said Renee', emotionless as ever.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't," huffed Bridget.

Then, the girls heard a door slam shut. Another customer had arrived.

"Welcome to Cafe' Mew Mew, how I may help you?" asked Zoey.

"Actually, we're looking for our friend Edward," said the blue-haired boy.

"Edward, you've got friends," said Corina.

Edward got up from where he sat to see Thomas and Percy at the lobby waiting.

"Who are your friends?" asked Bridget.

"These are my two best friends, Thomas, the boy with the #1, and Percy, the boy with the #6," replied Edward.

"Nice to meet you!" they both said.

"Thomas, Percy, these are my new friends that work here," added Edward.

All 5 of the Mew Mew's introduced themselves and told them all about themselves, sans there superhero abilities.

"So where are you guys from?" asked Kikki.

"You're hot!" yelled Percy.

Kikki was left speechless, while all the other girls giggled, even Renee'.

"We're from this place called the Island of Sodor," answered Thomas. Thomas, though, wouldn't tell that they were talking trains in actuality.

"Well, we're happy to get to know you," smiled Bridget.

Then Percy's stomach groaned. "Getting hungry, can we have lunch here?" he asked.

"Sure!" piped Zoey,"let me show you to your seats!"

* * *

After an hour, Thomas and the gang finished lunch. Percy had completely stuffed himself.

"Thanks for the meal," smiled Thomas.

"Proud to be of service," replied Bridget.

"Pay the nice woman, Eddie," said Percy.

Edward reached in his pockets and pulled out a 20. "Keep the change and buy something nice," grinned Edward.

"Wow, a 7 dollar tip, that's so nice," said Bridget, "Usually Zoey earns tips, and Corina confiscates them."

"You're very welcome," replied Edward.

Thomas was just about to exit, when Bridget asked something. "You guys got a place to stay?" she asked.

"Oh, milk me," groaned Thomas,"We don't have a place to stay."

"Well, how about one of each of you guys stay with one of us?" she asked.

"Oh, no, we shouldn't be a burden," said Edward.

"No, no, it's no trouble," said the other Mew Mews.

"Alright," puffed Percy.

"Thomas can stay with me," chirped Zoey.

"I guess Percy can stay at my place," added Kikki,"but it'll be rather crowded and you'll have to help me with my brothers and sister."

"Kikki, I spend all day working with little rascals who push us around. I think I can handle half a dozen siblings," smirked Percy, remembering how much trouble those foolish freight cars were on the railroad.

"Then I guess Edward can sleep at my house," said Bridget quietly, blushing slightly.

"That's settled, thanks for your help," smiled Thomas.

* * *

Hours later after work........

"Have a good night," said Westley, with Elliot watching behind.

"Good night!" replied the 5 Mew Mews and the trains.

Zoey's house..............

"This is our guest room, yours for your stay here in good old Japan," peeped Zoey.

"Thanks, Zoey," said Thomas, hitting the hay the minute he reached the bed.

"Have a good night," smiled Zoey.

* * *

Kikki's house.............

"Time to go to bed!" cried Kikki to one of her brothers.

"That's not for eating!" yelled Percy, chasing another sibling.

Percy was definitely getting a run for his money.

"Put the milk away!"

"Could you please go IN the toilet!"

* * *

Bridget's house..............

Bridget brought Edward home and introduced him to her parents and her younger brother.**(Decided to skip introductions)** Then, she showed him to the guest room.

"Please make yourself at home," said Bridget quietly.

"Thank you, miss Verdant," smiled Edward.

Bridget blushed lightly. Being called her name like a royalty made her feel good inside.

"I'm going to take a shower," said Bridget,"are you?"

"I already did," replied Edward,"I washed with the garden hose outside in the backyard."

Edward obviously still got washed via a hose and soap outdoors, while wearing his clothes. Bridget was surprised, but didn't question.

Within minutes, Bridget had washed herself down and was in her PJ's.  
Edward was already asleep.  
Bridget couldn't help but peak and see him snoozing. Edward lay on the bed, still in his regular clothes that he swapped from his clothes today.

'How peaceful he is,' she thought.

After that, she climbed into bed, removing her slippers, and getting under her covers with her smiling hammerhead shark plushie.

'Maybe Kikki's right,' she thought, 'Maybe I do have a crush on him. Maybe it's even love.' Bridget then fell happily to sleep.

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Bridget's Dream

**Here's the 4th chapter! Looking over this one, it's relatively short, unfortunately. I thought it would be appropriate to have Lettuce's hair down in this chapter. I probably should've done the dream sequence in the previous chapter. Anyway hope you like this chapter!**

The next morning begins...

The sun rises, the flowers open, the birds sing, and apples ripen on the trees.

Bridget was still sound asleep, but Edward had gotten up early.  
He had some work to do. He was working quietly so he wouldn't wake the residence up.  
He cleaned the dishes, dusted the shelves, made breakfast repainted the house to it's original color, and even re-shingled the roof! (With a few damaged thumbs in the process) Apparently, Edward never got rid of his usual constant-working behavior that he had back on Sodor. Not that there was anything wrong with that, of course.

* * *

1 hour later.....

Bridget's clock rang to show it was seven o'clock in the a.m.

"Good morning sunshine!" whistled Edward.

Bridget yawned and put her large glasses on. That's when Edward noticed something.

"Hey, I never realized how beautiful you look with your hair down all the way," spoke Edward.

Bridget blushed bright red. "Well, I usually do keep my hair in braids, but if you like it that way..."she stuttered trying to tie her hair back in her trademark braids.

"No, no," insisted Edward,"Just do what you like, not what others say you should. That's one of the things that makes you independent and confident with yourself."

Bridget smiled brightly. "Thanks for the advice," she said sweetly.

"Oh by the way," added Edward,"I was able to clean up your house while you and your family slept."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's payback for allowing me to stay here," smiled Edward,"and 'cause it's fun."

"Well, thanks," smiled Bridget.

"Come on, we'd better wake up you folks before the food gets moldy," chuffed Edward.

"Good idea," replied Bridget.

* * *

Bridget's folks were very impressed of how well Edward had managed the house. All of them were enjoying Edward's breakfast of toast and oatmeal.

"Thank you for helping us out with our house," said Mrs. Verdant kindly.

"Indeed, it was a very courteous thing of you to do," added Mr. Verdant.

"All in a day's work," smiled Edward, continuing to eat politely.

Bridget watched him, almost in a trance as how politely he ate and of how well his manners were executed. Bridget was always well known for these same traits. She never thought someone would be as mannerly, and maybe even, fastidious as herself. Guess she was wrong.

* * *

1 hour later...

"Thanks for the good breakfast, my folks were impressed!" peeped Bridget.

"Just my debt of gratitude," smiled Edward,'C'mon, let's go and meet your friends at the cafe'."

'Such a nice, sweet boy,' thought Bridget dreamily, before following.

Edward and Bridget began their trip to the cafe, when Edward noticed something that he didn't realize before.

"Hey, you kept your hair down this time," he smiled.

"Just thought I'd give a little change for myself," chuckled Bridget,"You told me I looked nice with my hair like this, so I thought I'd give it a try."

"Well, it looks nice," said Edward kindly.

Bridget blushed and smiled brightly.

Edward and Bridget walked together through town to get to Cafe' Mew Mew.  
The sky was blue, the clouds showed no turbulence, and everyone they passed had big smiles on their faces.

Edward hummed his own theme (the music score that's used for Edward in season 2 of the show) and Bridget watched with interest of what he was thinking.  
'He must be deep in thought,' she thought to herself.  
She could remember the dream she had last night. It as like something from out of a fairy tale book of dreams and wonders.....

'Bridget wandered in the deep forest in the dark of night. She was alone and scared.  
Out of nowhere, a chimera-anima leaped out at her. Bridget was struck in the back, but suffered minimal injury.  
She reached for her power pendent to activate her superpowers, but it was knocked off her from the impact, and she couldn't find it. Now she lies at the mercy of a dangerous, out of control creature.  
The menace struck again, hitting her in the hip, throwing her next to a tree. She was weak, and couldn't do anything.  
She cried tears and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Then, something magical happened.

A streak of blue power struck the chimera-anima, knocking it on its side. The power of a mix of smoke, water and blue fire engulfed the creature, and had it in its clutches. Then, in a burst of fire and ice, the creature disintegrated.

Bridget opened her dark blue eyes and looked up to see who her rescuer was. She was amazed of what she saw.

This hero looked a lot like Edward, but he had longer hair, a costume that had a bright blue superhero suit and cape, white shoes, a blue deputy hat, and (oddly) a golden whistle attached to his head.  
The hero handed Bridget her pendant and offered a hand. She gladly accepted both offers.  
Edward pulled Bridget to her feet and she dusted herself off. She only suffered minor injuries from the attack.

"Thank you for rescuing me," she said, smiling with tears of joy.

"You're welcome, my princess," replied Edward, and leaning in to kiss her.....'

* * *

Then her dream ended.

'Oh, what a wonderful dream,' she thought happily, with her eyes closed and a smile pasted on her face.

Bridget snapped out of her daydream when Edward shouted.

"Huh?"

"We're here Bridget!" he whistled.

Bridget blushed. "Oh, uh, thanks," she replied quietly, following her new crush through the doors of Cafe' Mew Mew.

**Find out what happens next in the next chapter, coming up!**


	5. Edward Helps Out

**Here's chapter 5! Not very exciting at first, but the big problem for this story will occur at the end of this chapter.**

"Good morning Bridget and Edward," smiled Zoey, as the two entered the vibrant destination known as Cafe' Mew Mew.

"Good morning, Zoey," smiled Edward. Bridget also gave a warm welcome.

"How did Thomas sleep last night?" asked Bridget.

"Slept like a rock," chuckled Zoey.

"Where is he?" asked Edward.

"He's helping Elliot with some paperwork n the basement," replied the ruby haired girl.

Just then, Kikki and Percy arrived.

"Good morning Earth and all who inhabit it!" shouted the two youngsters.

"So I take it your stay went well?" asked Zoey.

"It was awesome!" cried Kikki.

"Chew that!" agreed Percy,"We stayed up 'till dawn taking care of Kikki's siblings, eating junk food, watching Pokemon, blah blah blah blah etc. etc. etc........."

"Anyway," said Zoey, trailing off from Percy and Kikki's night. "How was it with Edward staying at your house?"

"Great!" smiled Bridget,"He did so many kind things to me and my family. He really knows how to make someone happy."

"Aw, it's just what I do," chuckled Edward, flattered.

"Anyway," added Zoey,"You'd better get to work Bridget."

"Oh right!" she exclaimed, racing into her changing room.

* * *

Thomas had finished helping Elliot when Percy and Edward were planning to do a huge project.

"Listen," explained Edward,"Sir Topham Hatt said that during our stay here we should try to help the people here. I feel it's necessary to make railroad tracks from the cafe' to the docks. I talked with Westley and told us there weren't any freight lines here anyways, only passenger lines."

"Why should we?" asked Percy.

"I think it'll help during our time here and get us to be in our regular form when need be," answered Edward.

"Well, Elliot said that the cafe' could use something to bring goods here faster..." started Thomas.

"Won't it seem a little strange to have talking trains running around?" asked Percy.

"Percy, we're in a land of anime and where these superheroes, the Mew Mew's live, we blend right in," said Thomas.

"Well, okay, let's go for it!" agreed Percy,"I think it'll be fun to chug around in Tokyo!"

"I need a place to practice my running anyway," chuffed Edward, "okay, we'll do it tonight."

* * *

Bridget was washing dishes, where she had a huge stack of them. The others were quickly getting there work done (except Corina, but you get the point).

"Need some help?" asked a voice.

"Bridget turned around quickly to see Edward.

"Oh-uh, okay," she stuttered.

Edward began washing the dishes in a quick and effortless manner. Bridget was happy that he was so helpful.

"Thanks for the help, I've got a lot more jobs to do today," she said,"I've got to take orders, wipe windows, sweep, and collect ice cream."

"No problem, I'll give you a hand," smiled Edward.

In a matter of minutes, the job was done. "

You're really kind to be this much of service," she said.

"I'm really used to this much work at home," laughed Edward,"I could even do more!" Bridget joined him in laughter.

Then Bridget realized she had another job to do.

"Oh," she exclaimed, "I forgot I had to get something from the harbor to bring here tonight, but I don't think I can get it."

"Don't worry," chimed in Edward,"I'll do it for you!"

"You'd really do that for me?" Bridget asked.

"Of course," smiled Edward, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go and wipe the windows for you." And Edward puffed quickly away.

Bridget was touched. 'He really does want to make me happy,' she thought, 'What a boy to have as my crush.' Bridget smiled into her daydream before heading off to take more orders.

* * *

As Bridget continued doing her jobs, the other Mew Mews could see how smoother things were with Edward helping the green-haired girl.  
They were surprised, and a little jealous.  
Even Elliot and Westley were impressed of how gentle and smooth he was doing the extra work. Edward sorted paperwork, organized the utensils, carried the garbage away like a locomotive (not surprisingly), and even changed Zoey's electronic pal, Mini-Mew's motor brushes (brushes are found in an AC motor).  
Thanks to Edward's help, the cafe' was running smoother than ever before.

Thomas and Percy stayed for lunch, having some tea and biscuits. Kikki and Percy talked nonstop about their interests, while Zoey was going to tell something to Thomas.

"Hey, Thomas," she said.

"Yep," he replied.

"You know my friend Bridget, the one with green hair and glasses, always kind, sort of clumsy--"

"Yeah, but why?" asked Thomas.

"I didn't want to tell anyone but us girls, but.....Bridget has a crush on Edward."

Thomas was surprised, even Percy heard it, and he and Kikki stopped talking and listened.

"Edward's got an admirer?" exclaimed Percy.

"I think so," said Zoey.

"Oh what is this world coming to?!" cried Kikki.

"Well, I can see why," smiled Thomas, "At home Edward's the brains in our neighborhood."

Zoey chuckled. "Same here," she smiled, "Bridget always knows what's what in the facts of life."

"So what do you want us to do about this?" asked Percy.

"I think we should let them go through it," smiled Thomas,"They're old enough to handle this on their own."

Zoey agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, far out in space on another planet, 3 aliens were having trouble with a past problem.....  
The 3 aliens were Dren, Sardon, and Tarb. They were originally enemies of the Mew Mews when they were led by an evil spirit called Deep Blue.  
He was defeated and the 3 aliens could live happily on their own on their planet.

Unfortunately, they were about to make a cataclysmic mistake.

Dren and Tarb had a bunch of fusion orbs that made chimera-anima's leftover from their times on Earth and were trying to handle them safely.

Too bad they weren't.....

"Tarb, be careful with that!" yelled Dren.

"Hey, it's not very light," retorted Tarb.

"Oh give me that!" Dren exclaimed.

"Boys, would you please stop that disgraceful display of childish behavior?" said Sardon calmly.

"Just let me handle it!" cried Tarb.

Then there was trouble. Dren and Tarb dropped the containers filled with the orbs. They broke and the orbs were sent down back towards Earth.

"Oh shoot!" shouted Dren.

"Dang it!" groaned Tarb.

"This can't be good," said Sardon.

And boy was he right.....

**Yep, it's a cliffhanger. Kind of hard to think of a problem since the aliens moved back out of Earth in the anime, but i think mine seemed to fit well. The railroad idea seemed a little random though, unfortunately. Try to enjoy, and see what happens next in Chapter 6!**


	6. Mosquito Trouble

**I made the plot thicken in this chapter. Basically the problem has something to do that's bad with the world today, because it fits in to the series. Anyways, here's Chapter 6!  
**

Renee' had agreed to help Corina organize her clothing at her mansion. She even let Corina use her hand-me-down clothing, which was a big deal considering they were the clothes of her idol.

"Thanks for helping me out with my stuff," said Corina.

"Ah, it's what I do," huffed Renee', not wanting to sound too soft.

What they didn't know was the danger quickly approaching them.

The chimera-animals' orbs that had been spilled by Dren and Tarb earlier had landed in a mosquito infested area in the park's lake. The orbs dissolved into the insects, and then, mini-chimera-animals were loose and hell-bent on destruction.

A good number swarmed towards one of Corina's open windows. That's when Renee' heard the infamous buzzing sound.

"You hear that?" the purple Mew Mew asked.

"What?" asked a confused Corina.

The infected insects were so small and stealthy, Renee' and Corina didn't see them, and until too late. A sharp pain in her arm struck the message to Corina.

"Ah! Mosquitoes," she groaned.

Renee' had been bitten as well in the back. She also instantly felt a pang of agony. Renee' quickly got her bug spray and sprayed the pests. That's when the orbs floated out of the dead insects.  
Renee' then suspected things were going to get a lot worse after recognizing the obs.

"Corina," she exclaimed,"We've got to go find Elliot and Westley immediately!"

Like that, the two were off back to Cafe' Mew Mew.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thomas, Percy, and Edward were building the track from the harbor to the cafe'. They had spent 9 hours on it and were almost done.

"I don't understand why it takes days for real railroaders to lay down this stuff," huffed Percy.

"Probably because they don't have the stamina and strength of us engines," replied Thomas, reminding him despite their human appearance, the still had locomotive traits on the inside.

The three had worked hard, and after 6 more hours, they finished the job, without waking more than 3 uptight, cranky people.

"Well it looks like our work here is done," smiled Edward,"Good work guys."

"So we can now operate as our regular selves?" asked Percy.

"Absolutely," replied Edward.

"Well, I better get to bed at Zoey's," sighed Thomas.

"Yeah, I gotta go to Kikki's and handle her wild siblings," yawned Percy.

"Okay, you guys go, I'm gonna stay here for awhile longer. I still have to get some cargo to take to the cafe'," said Edward.

Both Thomas and Percy went, and Edward was now alone.

* * *

"Perfect," he said quietly to himself. He took a hold of his whistle, and blew.

Elsewhere, Bridget had come off work a little later after helping Westley take record of inventory. She was just on her way home when something caught her eye.

"What are these train tracks doing here?" she asked herself.

She decided to follow them. The tracks led into a dirt terrain butte sort of place. However, it had a few trees that covered moonlight. The she saw Edward.

'What's he doing here?' she thought.

Then she saw a magical moment. Edward blew his whistle around his neck, and he was engulfed by spinning swirls of golden shavings. A whistle and railroad crossing could be heard. Soon, Edward had transformed into his regular self, a 4-4-0 mixed traffic steam locomotive with a six wheel tender.  
Bridget gasped.

Then she saw Edward lining up at the tracks that had a red line across it.  
Edward sighed. Bridget knew what he wanted to do, but knew he was unsure if he could do it.

'Come on, Edward, drive,' she thought to herself.

As if he read her mind, Edward wheeshed his steam, billowed his smoke, and raged his fire. Then, with an acceleration to his wheels, Edward shot down the tracks towards the giant rocks. Edward flew past them around the curve. He went over some bumps, going airborne off the tracks every once a little, but maintained control. Then Bridget saw that he was heading for an area with a large amount of dirt covering the track.  
Bridget had her mouth agape and eyes wide as Edward hit the curve, but then Edward screeched his brakes on, and the sand swirled around him like a tornado. His wheel flanges gave good griping as he skidded on the dirt. Then he sped up, put on his brakes and stopped back at the red line.

When the dust cleared, Edward was back in his human form. With that done, he went back to Bridget's house. Bridget was amazed and spellbound by the abilities of this young man with a fabulous secret.

* * *

Westley and Elliot were just about to lock up the cafe', when Corina and Renee' barged in at the last second.

"Corina? Renee'? What are you guys doing here? It's 10 PM!" said Elliot.

"I think we've got a big problem," confided Renee'.

With that, the two girls led the boys into the laboratory in the basement of the cafe'.

After telling what had happened, the girls were carefully and meticulously looked over and examined.  
Within 15 minutes, Westley made a chilling discovery.

"I've got some bad news," he said,"Those mosquitoes that bit you were chimera-animal's."

"I thought we were rid of those mutants when Dren and the aliens went back to their home!" cried Corina, panic stricken.

"Well, somehow, they got to those mosquitoes," added Elliot,"And they couldn't have picked a worst animal to infect."

"It appears that the mosquitoes they took over carried a dangerous disease that was multiplied into an even greater risk when the insect was infected," explained Westley.

"That means you two are in grave danger," concluded Elliot,"not to mention that many other people are at risk of getting this unpredictable disease."

Corina and Renee had faces that showed great worry.

"I think it's best if you stay here for the night," advised Westley kindly.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel rather weak," groaned Corina, feeling a pain in her stomach.

"I'll go get the beds ready," said Westley.

The two boys realized that this had to be among the worst cases they had to cover.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bridget was trying to get back home as soon as possible.  
She hoped she'd get there before Edward, after seeing his stunts in the butte.  
Just as she went through her front door, there was Edward getting ready to go to bed.

"Hey, Bridget,"piped Edward,"What took you so long?"

Bridge tried to make an excuse, but she was a bad liar.

"I was um, uh, just trying to oh, uh help Zoey with her relationship with Mark," she sputtered out.

"Oh, okay," smiled Edward.

Bridget blushed feeling very embarrassed with herself.

"Hey, you want to go to the library with me tomorrow?" Edward asked.

Bridget went as red as James the Red Engine and Zoey's strawberry bell put together.

'What do I say? What do I say?' she thought.

At last Bridget found her voice. "Yes, I would," she squeaked.

"Okay, thanks," replied Edward, smiling his perfect smile. Bridget blushed once more.

* * *

Edward quickly got in the guest room bed. Feeling so tired and happy, he fell asleep at once.  
Bridget however kept on reflecting of what she had been through.  
Of how Edward came to her town, protecting her, helping her, and teaching her. She also remembered of what she saw Edward as in the butte.  
'If that's what he is, why is it a secret?' she thought. Then she remembered that she was a Mew Mew, and knew exactly what Edward probably had to go through. Bridget smiled and decided to keep it behind her for awhile. She soon drifted off to dreamland...

(The sounds of steam releasing and the whistle blowing filled Bridget's dreams that night.

Bridget dreamed of being the engineer of Edward, a powerful steam locomotive, riding down the tracks without a care in the world. Despite the fact Bridget had never been a big fan of the commuter train that ran in Tokyo, she was fascinated by the steam locomotives from Europe and America she had read about in the local library. An engineer in the old West period could be compared to an astronaut of today! Knowing the great adventures real engineers experienced on real railroads in the late 19th and early 20th century, Bridget dreamed of blowing the famous whistle and how great how the experience would feel.

"It's marvelous!" she cried, as Edward thundered down the tracks with 5 passenger cars trailing behind him.)

All night Bridget slept happily dreaming of her railroad of a fantasy.

**A pretty good chapter to me. The butte scene was inspired to me by the wonderful Disney movie "Cars". Yes, it's the mosquito disease crisis we've all heard about, but it fits in well to me. Chapter 7 will be up soon!**


	7. Bridget Battles Back

**Here's the 7th Chapter! I'm very proud of this one, probably the best one done so far! This is where the title sort of comes into play, and where the drama heats up. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

The next day, Bridget woke up to find the sun shining and sky clear.

'What a beautiful day,' she thought to herself.

She got out of bed and took a quick shower. She put her clothes for the day on: a dark green blouse with gold stripes, a silver skirt and red sandals.  
She took a quick look in her mirror to review her looks.  
After that, she then decided to do something that Edward had suggested yesterday. She decided not to tie her hair in braids and keep her hair free and long. It seemed to suit her with her outfit.

'My, Edward was right, I do look good with my hair like this,' she thought.

Coming slowly down he stairs, she saw that Edward and her brother were the only ones there.

"Good morning Bridget," whistled Edward.

"Morning," replied Bridget,"Where's mother and father?"

"Oh, you're parents had to go out of town for a convention," explained Edward, "They're sorry they couldn't tell you earlier and they couldn't stay with you and your brother this morning."

"Well, that's okay," smiled Bridget.

"You're friend's quite the cooking artist," added Richard, Bridget's younger brother, eating his french toast.

Bridget sat down as well with Edward and her sibling.

"You're right," smiled Bridget, taking a bite,"How do you cook this well?"

"I took a class once, just got used to it very well," chuckled Edward.

The two Verdant siblings laughed as well, and continued eating.

* * *

After breakfast, Edward and Bridget made their way once again to Cafe' Mew Mew. Then Bridget remembered something.

"Excuse me Edward," she asked,"Do you know why there are train tracks coming from the port to the cafe', I saw them last night."

Edward froze for a second, but then regained composure. "I don't really know, but think it might be useful."

"I guess so," smiled Bridget optimistically, thinking about what she saw last night and her dreams. She didn't dare ask Edward about who he really was. She thought it might expose to everyone and think less of him. Not to mention ruin her friendship with her crush. Still, being a super-powerful Mew Mew, she also had to keep her powers a secret as well.

When the two arrived, Thomas, Percy, Kikki, and Zoey were there looking very unhappy.

"What's the matter?" asked Bridget.

"Westley and Elliot told us that Corina and Renee' were bitten by chimera-mosquitoes and are infected with an unknown disease," said Zoey sadly.

"Oh no," exclaimed Bridget.

"Where are they?" asked Edward.

"In the lab in the basement," answered Thomas.

Bridget and Edward came down and saw Corina and Renee' laying on beds looking very weak.

"Oh good, Bridget, you're here," said Elliot.

"Thanks for coming," added Westley.

"How are they?" asked Bridget.

"Well, their health is waned down, but they're staying strong," replied Elliot.

"This is only the smallest of concerns," said Westley, turning to his computer. "We learned that many more chimera-animal mosquitoes are on the loose and are a menace to any person they come in contact with. In this case, there's also a queen mosquito that was infected more drastically than the rest and is large and, luckily, secluded so far."

"What we need for you girls and boys is to protect yourselves from these monsters and, if you do encounter them, kill them. That's how Corina and Renee' got their infections out," explained Elliot.

"Yes Elliot," said Bridget confidently.

Then she spoke to Edward, trying not to make this job expose her secret.

"Corina and Renee' are sick from a mosquito bite, and we need to get rid of all the mosquitoes we can find. Can you help us?" she asked.

Edward smiled. "Of course I will," he promised to his new friend.

* * *

For the rest of the day, both the Mew Mew's and the engines spent the hours, protected, eliminating any mosquito they would come across on. Special body cover protected their skin from any potential trouble was that these chimera-animal's were much smaller than past ones and that no one was controlling them.

As the day waned, everyone had done a hard day's scrutinizing the area.

"We found and killed many of these pests," said Zoey, "And no one else has become a victim so far."

"We made sure there weren't any in this town for at least a few hours,"added Thomas.

"That's good," said Elliot.

"And since the shift's almost over, you guys can all go home," smiled Westley.

The Mew Mew's had all changed and gone home, as did Thomas and Percy. However, Bridget was still there with Edward. They still had something to do for the day.

"Ready to go to the library?" asked Edward.

"Definitely," smiled Bridget.

Taking her hand, Edward led Bridget on a busy evening downtown.

* * *

Dren, Tarb, and Sardon were heading back to Earth in hopes of fixing the blunder that happened less than 12 hours ago.

"I can't believe you just dropped all of those orbs like they were you're kiddy toys!" yelled Dren.

"You're the one who dropped it, don't say it's my fault again!"cried Tarb.

"I did neither!"

"Hey, I had everything under control until you had to muck everything up, you-you-mucker!"

"What's a mucker?"

"One. Who. Mucks!"

"All right do you guys want to play pin the blame on the boob or do you want to fix this problem?" asked Sardon, annoyed at their immature behavior.

"All right," sighed Dren.

"We'll calm down," groaned Tarb.

"Good, now let's just get down to that planet before we're totally filled with regret," confirmed the emotionless alien.

Without another word, the threesome continued their long trip back to the place they once tried to take over.

* * *

Edward and Bridget had reached the library at 6:45 PM. The building closes in an hour.

"This is my favorite place to come after school," smiled Bridget.

"I can see why," said Edward, "Lots of peace and quiet socialism."

"The only problem is sometimes those 3 girls come here to pick on me," sighed Bridget. "I wish I could stand up to them, but I'm not good enough to be that brave." Bridget even started to shed a tear.

Edward felt sorry for her. "Hey, I deal with guys like that all the time at home," he huffed,"but I don't let their words get to me. I simply ignore them and keep my cool."

Bridget was surprised. "But what if your grief from them holds you down from being brave and preventing from what you want to accomplish?" she asked, remembering her own experiences.

"Well, I go by this rule,"chuffed Edward,"Show determination."

"Determination?" pondered the green girl.

"Don't give up, no matter how impossible the goal seems. If you want to be brave and not let anything hold you back, keep trying to do that. Eventually you'll be the brave, strong girl that everyone respects," said Edward, as grandly as he could.

Bridget thought for a few seconds, and the spoke. "Is that exactly what you did?" she asked.

"Exactly," replied Edward,"All my friends respect me as a good, kind, and strong friend who doesn't give a care about what bullies say or do to me. Sometimes though I'll have to use aggressive force, and you might have to use that too to defend yourself or someone else."

Bridget had learned so much from this one friend she just met less than a week ago. She felt much more confident of her life in the future. "Thanks, Edward," she smiled.

Edward smiled back.

"Hey, I'm going to go into the music section if you need me," he said.

"Okay," said Bridget, as she headed towards the shelf of love novels.

But just as Edward left, trouble came through the doors. The people in the library's lobby were mostly other students in Bridget's school, and they knew what trouble came in.

"You think she's here?"

"Oh, I know she's here."

"Let's do this."

Bridget had just reached a small book from a medium height shelf, when she saw the trouble walking towards her.

"Hey Bridge," said one of the 3 girls.

"Oh hey, Becky, Becky and Becky," she huffed. Bridget decided this would be a god time to do what Edward had told her.

"Remember when you were helped by that blue dude a few days ago?" one asked.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Well, looks like he's not here and it's time to payback," said one of the Becky's.

Bridget tried to stand strong. "Look, I don't care what you do to me," she said sternly,"because it doesn't bring any good from either side. There are no winners, only survivors."

"Oh, tough talk from the nerd," chuckled the third girl,"when will the day's wonders end?"

"Lets just show her who's boss already!"

Bridget was now scared.

One of the girls took her glasses right off her head. "These glasses are SO ugly," she scoffed, breaking it in half.

One of the other girls took her necklace right off her neck, throwing it down on the ground. "Oops, I guess I'm as clumsy as you!" she jeered.

The last girl even removed Bridget's right sandal and through it right out of a nearby window. "Looks like you'll be going home with only one of those," she said deviously.

Bridget was just about to break down when Edward arrived. "Hey! What is your problem?" he asked boldly.

"Our problem is that we feel that this town is better without nerds like you around!" said the leader of the 3, who got closer to Edward.

"Okay, you really need to-"

Edward was cut off when the girl shoved him to the ground. Edward wasn't hurt bad, but Bridget didn't know that. That's when her inner strength came blazing out like a bat outta hell.

"That is it. THAT IS IT!!!" she screamed.

Bridget blindsided Edward's assaulter with her right elbow. She came tumbling down to the floor. Everyone seemed to be watching, but Bridget didn't care about that. She them grabbed her enemy's collar.

"If you ever, EVER, hurt my best friend ever again, I will make sure you menaces to society get what you deserve and more. Now get out." she said in a firm, merciless tone.

The leader of the delinquents was out immediately.

Edward, who had recovered, then pointed aggressively at the two others. "That goes for you, too," he said.

All 3 were out of the library, and everyone cheered for Bridget and Edward.  
Bridget was utterly surprised of what she just did.

'Did I really just do that?' she thought. She was then brought back to reality by a warming hug.

"You did it Bridget," smiled Edward, the one who was hugging her,"You stood up to them."

Bridget felt so happy and proud, she cried tears of joy into Edward's shirt.

Bridget had to borrow some replacement glasses from Edward and got her necklace back. Bridget's sandal was damaged, so she had to carry it in her hand. Edward promised to fix as soon as possible. Bridget and Edward had obtained which items they wanted and decided to find some food before heading home.

"How about this music diner?" asked Edward,"It's got live music and great drinks."

"Let's do it,"said Bridget, still wearing a bright smile.

**Yep, the chapter came to a good close. I really like the part where Bridget stands up to her bullies and fights back, something that probably would've happened in the series. The title for the story I thought of from the Thomas song "Determination" which will appear in the story later. Anyways, I'm really happy of how well this part came out. Chapter 8 will be here very soon!**


	8. Love Is All Around

**Sorry this took so long, there was some errors in getting my documents uploaded. Anyway, here's chapter 8!**

Edward and Bridget walked into the dim yet upbeat building. The lights were a medium blue toward the music stage, which stood out from the rather dark from the rest of the diner. Everyone was enjoying the jazz and rock music being performed on the stage as well as enjoying a good, nighttime meal. Turned out that the restaurant was accepting crowd musicians as well.

Edward and Bridget sat calmly at the counter's swiveling chairs. Both were still talking about the fight at the library a few minutes ago.

"I can't believe I did that," said Bridget.

"Well, I'm proud of you," smiled Edward, "You not only stood up to your enemies, but you also stood up for me."

Bridget smiled back and felt even better inside. "I kind of wish I did something before my stuff was ruined," she chuckled nervously, remembering that she was now wearing Edward's spare glasses, her necklace had dents, and was barefoot on her right side.

"Don't worry about it," laughed Edward, "I'll fix those up for you when we get home."  
Bridget joined in the laughter again.

A middle aged waitress came along the counter to take both orders.

"I'll have a Coca-Cola, please," chuffed Edward.

"I'll have an iced tea," added Bridget.

"Coming up," replied the waitress.

Within a minute, both had their orders done.  
Bridget quietly drank her tea, as did Edward with his drink. Bridget sipped for a few moments, then decided to say something important to her crush.

"Edward, I'd like to thank you for all of what you've done for me. You did so much, even when I didn't ask. You protected me, you aided me, and you comforted me. But the most important thing you did was you taught me. You taught me to stand up for myself and face your fears. Not only that but I found someone to stand up for."

"You know," cut in Edward,"A friend once told me something: A strong person stands up for oneself, a stronger person stands up for others."

"Thanks to your guidance, I have become a stronger person inside my heart," finished Bridget, "Thank you for everything Edward."

"Anything for you Bridget," replied Edward, now with something of his own to say. "You know, I never really met a girl like you before."

"Really?" she pondered.

"Yes, most girls I see are obsessed with looks, fashion, and other wild things. You, however, are a calm, kind, and smart girl who knows what's right and wrong almost always."

"I'm not always like that."

"Well, to me, that's what I really like about you," finished Edward, "You're special Bridget, very special to me."

Bridget was so happy and embarrassed at the same time. 'This has to be the best day of my life,' she thought.

That's when one song ended, and the manager got on the microphone.

"Thank you, thank you. Now we need one more singer up before we shut down for the night," he announced.

Edward had an idea. "Oh, pick us!" he called.

Bridget was shocked, she had never sang before, and now she was going to do it with the boy she loved.

"It looks like we have a volunteer!" shouted the manager, "Come on down!"

Edward and Bridget both climbed on stage, which wasn't the easiest thing for Bridget since she only had one sandal on. The manager handed the two the mike.

"Evening to you all, my name is Edward Westphal and this is my lovely friend, Bridget Verdant," he said.

Bridget smiled and gave a nervous wave.

"We would like to treat with a heartwarming song that I learned when I was young," continued Edward.

Bridget was worried. "How do I sing if I don't know the words?" she asked.

"I wrote down the lyrics and gave them to the employees, they'll appear on that screen up top and you just follow them," explained Edward.

Bridget understood and smiled. "Okay, I'll do my best," she said bravely.

"You'll do great," said Edward.

With that done, the lights shone bright on the two, and the pop-rock music began.

You are loved, We all care  
There is love, love, love, Everywhere

And love is all around  
Love is all around  
Love is all around

Love, love, love  
It's all around  
It's in the sky, It's on the ground  
Love, love, love  
It's everywhere  
It's in a flower, It's in your hair  
Love is in the people you meet  
Love is in the food you eat  
Love is in the game you play  
And love is in a word you say

And love is all around  
Love is all around  
Love is all around

Love, love, love  
It's in everything  
It's in a book, Or a song you sing  
Love, love, love  
It's everyday  
Summer or Winter, September or May  
If you want to find some love, Here's the place to start  
Look into the mirror, It's right there in your heart

And love is all around (Love is all around)  
Love is all around (Love is all around)  
Love is all around (Love is all around)

Love, love, love  
It's all around

The music stopped and the crowd cheered. Edward and Bridget were tired but proud.

"You were great," said Bridget.

"Not as great as you," said Edward,"You have a beautiful voice to match your looks."

Bridget giggled and blushed, and the crowd continued the applause.  
Bridget then hugged Edward and smiled her biggest smile ever.

'This IS the best day ever,' she thought.

Edward and Bridget arrived home at 10 o'clock.

Bridget's parents were already home, in the living room with Richard.

"Where have you two been?" asked Bridget's father.

"We went out into the city after working at Cafe' Mew Mew," explained Bridget.

"Goodness gracious Bridget!" exclaimed her mother, "What happened to your wardrobe?"

Bridget still had Edward's spare glasses, dents in her necklace, and was carrying her right, broken sandal.  
Bridget was about to explain, but Edward cut in.

"Let me tell you, Mrs. Verdant," said Edward,"We went to the library after closing up Cafe' Mew Mew, and those 3 girls from Bridget's school came and harassed her. I tried to tell them to leave her alone, when one of them shoved me to the ground. Bridget then fearlessly striked the girl who shoved me and sent them packing after a stern talking to. She really saved my caboose back there."

Bridget's parents were rather amazed by what they heard.

"I have Edward to thank for, mother," added Bridget,"If he hadn't told me to believe in myself and stand up to my enemies with no fear, I probably would've been in worse shape. He really believed in me and I finally obtained courage, becoming a stronger person inside."

"Well," said Bridget's mother, taking everything in,"We owe you a debt of gratitude for teaching our little girl to be strong and brave."

"You shouldn't be thanking me," smiled Edward, "You should be more congratulating your daughter for finding her strength inside herself."

Both Bridget's mother and father nodded and began congratulating their daughter.

Later, after Edward had fixed up all of Bridget's belongings, it was time to go to bed.  
Edward was already fast asleep.  
Bridget was still awake, thinking long about what had happened in that big day.  
Bridget thought of how this one boy from another land could make her brave, bold, and strong.  
She also thought of what kind of thing he was and what place he came from, remembering what she saw last evening.  
However, most important, she thought of whether Edward loved her back.

'I wonder if what he said is true? That I'm special to him,' she thought, 'I know he's special to me. I would do anything to make him happy.'

Bridget thought about this the longest before slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next day, at Cafe' Mew Mew, Bridget happily hummed to herself as she wiped the glass windows with her squeegee.  
She was then interrupted.

"Feeling happy, Bridget?" peeped Zoey with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, indeed," replied Bridget.

"So, how did it go?"

"What?"

"You're date!"

After that, Kikki, Corina, and Renee' also crowded around her, eager to hear what had happened.

"It wasn't officially a date, but it ran rather well," said Bridget blushing.

"What did happen?" asked Kikki.

"Well, it didn't start off well, those 3 girls from my school started throwing assaults on me, but after Edward told me to be brave and stand up for myself, I sent them packing after talking aggressively and protected Edward."

The other Mew's were surprised. They never thought delicate, apologetic, timid Bridget could suddenly change into a brave, strong, and assertive girl.

"Wow," said Corina,"I'm impressed."

"Did you tell him how you felt yet?" asked Renee'.

"Oh, no I didn't," sighed Bridget.

The other Mew's were disappointed.

"I don't know if he loves me back," she added.

"Hey, Bridge," said Zoey,"If Edward said to be brave, this is an example of facing fear. Just tell him and deal with the result. You have to take the risk."

Bridget then came to her decision. She knew Zoey was right and she had to be brave once more.

"All right," she said sternly with a smile,"I'll tell him."

The other girls cheered and hugged their green friend.

**Hope you liked this chapter! P.S. The song is from "Wow Wow Wubbzy((C) Bob Boyle, Nick Jr.)" LOL.**


	9. Fired Up

**Here's the 9th chapter! This will probably the part everyone's been waiting for! However, the climax is still coming up.**

Edward, Thomas and Percy were working at the docks outside the city. The sun shone and the gulls sang. Big ships with both freight and passengers came in and out again and again. No one though minded that trains were now working and that they had faces for some reason. Probably because they already had the powerful Mew Mew's in their lives.

Thomas and Percy had just finished unloading and shunting a load of strawberries and pudding, when they saw Edward sitting calmly in a siding with his load of lettuce. Thomas and Percy rolled up alongside.

"Something bugging you?" asked Thomas.

"Oh it's rather complicated," said Edward, breaking out of his visions.

"What is it?" asked Percy.

Edward blew his magical whistle as did his two younger companions and turned into their human forms again. Then Edward continued.

"I'm thinking about that girl at Cafe' Mew Mew, Bridget," started Edward, "I'm wondering if she has feelings towards me."

Thomas and Percy tried to look as nonchalant as possible, but Edward noticed.

"You know she likes me?" he asked.

"Well, Zoey told us after our second day here that Bridget started developing a crush on you," explained Thomas.

"I bet by now that crush has developed into love," peeped Percy.

Edward was rather surprised but began to understand.

"I really think she loves you Edward," said Thomas, "Do you love her back?"

Edward thought about, and came back with an upbeat answer.  
"I would say yes, I do. I love her" smiled Edward, not feeling the least embarrassed.

"Awwww," cooed Percy.

"Man, do you know how lucky you are?" chuffed Thomas.

"I don't know, you're already Emily's boyfriend," chuckled Edward.

"I'm just saying since I didn't know someone as old as you could get a boyfriend," teased Thomas.

Edward just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"You should tell her you love her," advised Thomas.

"Don't worry, I will," puffed Edward, and headed back to the cafe.

Meanwhile, back at the cafe.......

"Okay girls, I'm going to tell him!" announced Bridget.

"Good luck," said Corina, calmly sipping her tea.

"I'll tell Westley and Elliot you'll be gone," said Renee' with no emotion in her voice.

"Whoo Hooo!!!! Go Bridget! Confess your love!" cheered Kikki doing numerous flips and dances. This made Bridget extremely embarrassed to say the least.

"I'm really happy for you Bridget," said Zoey kindly, "Be brave and hope for the best."

"Thanks for being such a good friend," said Bridget, hugging her red-headed friend. With that, Bridget was out through the double doors and into the great outdoors.

Edward was already near the butte where he had practiced running and training on hen he saw Bridget running towards him.

"Edward! Edward!" she yelled.

"Be careful, Bridget!" he warned.

As if on cue from karma, Bridget tripped on one of the cracks in the sidewalk and came tumbling down. Thankfully, Edward caught her just about before she hit the ground. Bridget blushed bright red as she was helped to her feet.

"Now what do you want?" asked Edward.

"Wait, let's talk in the trees," she said, leading him to the trio of tall, sideways-shaped trees. Then, she continued.  
"I want to tell you something important that I should've told you a long time ago," she said.

"What's that?" asked Edward.

Bridget took her pendent on her necklace, kissed it, and was engulfed in a bright light. Edward could see before his eyes Bridget transforming into something out of this world. The light dimmed.  
Edward could see Bridget was no longer in her usual outfit. She had a dark green tank top leotard with fin curves at her waist, braces on her left leg and both arms, and long green boots. Her hair was a brighter green and in a straight ponytail. Her glasses were gone and long string-like appendages came out of her head like ribbons.

"This is my secret," said Bridget quietly, "I'm a super-powered hero of this city."

Bridget waited to hear rejection, but heard something far different.

"You're not alone Bridget," said Edward holding her shoulders, "I also have a secret."

Bridget watched as Edward took out his magical, golden whistle and blew. Gold dust surrounded him like a tornado. When the cloud settled, Bridget saw his locomotive form.

"This is who I really am," said Edward.

"Oh my, that's....amazing," exclaimed Bridget, even though she'd seen him this way before.

"That's not all," said Edward. Blowing a second time, he was surrounded by the sparkles again. This time, he looked human, but he had longer dark-blue hair, a draped blue coat, white shoes, a blue deputy's hat, and his whistle attached to his head. He looked exactly like the hero in her dreams, minus the cape.

"You could say I'm a super-powered being, too," finished Edward.

Bridget was so relieved and so happy she immediately went to admitting her feelings. That's when rain started coming down.

"Oh Edward!" she cried hugging him tightly, "This makes this so much easier. I love you!"

"You do?" he questioned.

"Yes, yes, I wanted to tell you that for the weeks you've been here. You've changed my life for the better. You taught me to be strong, confident, brave, and determined, and you did that without being asked. No one has done that much for me." Bridget released her grip, still expecting the chance of rejection. "If you don't feel the same way, I understand," she said sadly.

Then, it was Edward's turn to hug. "I love you, too, Bridget," he said.

Bridget gasped with tears in her eyes.

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me," confessed Edward,"No other girl has been such a friend or even hero to me. You are an amazing girl with one of a kind traits and an unbeatable heart. Bridget Verdant, I love you."

Then Edward did the thing that Bridget waited her whole life for. He kissed her. Bridget had only kissed Elliot once to save his life. Now she was kissing the boy she NOW loved. She felt like the happiest girl in the solar system. At last, Edward broke the kiss and embraced her again.

"I promise I love you," he said quietly.

Bridget buried her head in his chest and cried tears of joy as the rain continued coming down.

The rainy night had passed after Edward and Bridget had made it to her house that unforgettable night. The night that both Bridget and Edward had exchanged their most precious secrets, and admitted their love. The two had a long, peaceful sleep each that night despite the pouring rain.

For the next few weeks, the two would go out, do their jobs, and have fun in so many ways.

On Friday morning, 3 weeks after she had confessed her love, Bridget woke to find her parents and her brother waiting for her for breakfast.

"Good morning dear," greeted her mother.

"Good morning," she replied. She sat down next to her mother to eat her blueberry pancakes. Then she noticed something. "Where's Edward?" she asked.

"Oh, he said he'd meet you at the cafe. He had some important work to do down at the harbor," explained her father.  
Bridget then decided to tell her family the news.

"I wish to tell you all something important," she started.

"Is it something to do with those Mew Mew girls?" asked her father, still knowing nothing about her as a Mew Mew, as did the rest of her family.

"No, I wanted to tell you something about Edward," said Bridget.

"What's that?" questioned her mother.

Bridget braved herself for the worst, but told the truth. "I'm in love with him and we just confessed our love to each other last night," she finally stated.  
Bridget's brother spit his morning tea like a garden hose after hearing that, let alone having the same reaction as the parents: shock. However, for her mother, that shock turned into joy.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" she cried, hugging her daughter.

Then it was her father's turn to comfort her. "My little girl's growing up so fast," he said feeling great pride, and patting his daughter on the back.

Even her little brother gave compassion. "Congratulations sister," smiled Richard.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"Not at all," said her mother sweetly, "We know you're old enough for this. We also know that Edward is a boy we can trust with you. You're in good hands my dear. Edward seems to be the right guy at the right time for you. Live your life to the best and be happy."

"Thank you, mother," smiled Bridget.

After breakfast was over, Bridget headed for the cafe' She knew the other girls would be waiting for her. Unfortunately, Bridget forgot to look at a clock before running all the way from home to the cafe'. She arrived one hour early before it opened!  
'Oh that's right. I'm early!' she thought to herself.

Just then Edward rolled up in his regular locomotive form.

"Hello, you're early!" whistled Edward cheerfully, changing into his human form. Bridget could see he was in a good mood as well.

"Morning to you too," she giggled, giving her boyfriend an early kiss. Edward chuckled and smiled his blissful smile.

"I was kind of expecting to run through the doors and get pummeled by questions from the others of what happened with us," Bridget joked.

"Can't blame 'em really," put in Edward.

"Well, what should I do for the next 59 minutes?" she asked herself aloud.

Edward thought of something, thought it over, and then spoke. "Want to go for a ride?" he asked.

Bridget was rather surprised by Edward's idea. "A ride?" she repeated.

"Yeah, just wondering if you'd like to take a ride on the rails. I have to go deliver this load of lettuce to the other side of town anyways," chuffed Edward.

"I...I'd love to," said Bridget.

"Really?"

"Yes, I've never been on a train before, especially a steam train."

"Then you're going to also be able to operate me, too," added Edward, turning back into his normal form and turning off his autopilot (Yeah, I just thought of it). "Be careful, operating me is like operating a bomb on wheels."

"If you trust me, then nothing will go wrong," smiled Bridget, climbing on board.

"The throttle to control the speed is the long lever on the top of the right side," explained Edward,"The brakes are the small turn handle on the right middle. Make sure to shovel in coal and keep water pumping in the boiler, not to mention checking pressure and heat. Last, but not least, chain cord on top is the whistle."

Bridget wisely wrote all this down on a sticky note. "Okay I've got it," she said. Then she decided to do something she really wanted to do the most. "May I blow the whistle?" she asked.

"Let 'er rip!" shouted Edward.

Bridget took a good grip on the chain, pulled down, and the whistle emitted a loud, unique, and memorable sound.  
"I've wanted to that my whole life!" cried Bridget.

With that, Bridget shut the firebox doors, turned the throttle, blew the whistle twice, and with the distinct 'chug chug' sound, the heavy freight train was fired up and started down the narrow ribbons of steel.

**Well, I'm really proud of doing this chapter, despite things being a little too sudden. Hope you like it. BTW, there's a running gag about what the engines carry that ties into the TMM characters XD.**


	10. Riding the High Iron

**Here's the 10th chapter of my crossover story! Things will get touchy starting here for the characters. Expect a lot of action soon.**

I look at the clock, it's a quarter to four  
It's been a long day, I can't take anymore  
I've got to get away and head down the track  
With a full head of steam and no looking back  
I hear the pistons pounding out the beat  
I feel the rhythm underneath my feet

And I dream...Oh yeah I dream  
I dream, Of the Legends of the Rails  
Of the Legends of the Rails

I've got a temperature of a 103  
I've got train fever and the one remedy, is a steamer...Black  
Headed down the line

Through the hills and into the pine

Travelin' along through the countryside I put my hand on the throttle

And I open it wide

And I dream...Oh yeah I dream  
I dream, Of the Legends of the Rails  
Of the Legends of the Rails

A black silhouette against the moonlight  
A whistle echoing into the night  
By the rocky hills through the mountain snow  
100 miles and 100 to go  
It's a journey back to a place and time  
When a hot cup of coffee only cost you a dime

And I dream...Oh yeah I dream  
I dream, Of the Legends of the Rails  
Of the Legends of the Rails

* * *

Edward the Blue Engine sailed along the train tracks with his long line of empty freight cars in tow toward the wide uncrowded environment outside of the hustle and bustle of the city. Bridget, the green Mew Mew, was huddled in the snug cab and was kept warm and cozy by the hot firebox. The whole world around was like a movie strip as it blew right past Bridget's eyes. She had her head out the cab seeing the sights. The distinct sounds of the chugging and the clickety-clack of the wheels over the rails were heard from all over the open, rural area.

Children were in the fields of flowers when Edward's train rolled past. Edward's whistle blew long and loud as Bridget cheerfully waved to the children, and the children waved right back. Bridget's eyes twinkled of the joyous expressions on the people she passed and greeted on her ride on the rails.

Edward was right that this job was hard work. Bridget did a great work of shoveling coal into the firebox, pumping water, and maintaining steam pressure. The pungent smell of hot grease, smoke and steam filled the cab, but Bridget drank every scent in. She didn't even mind that coal dust and grease got on her clothes.

At last, Edward and Bridget came to a stop at a small valley near the heart of the city to take a break. Edward changed back into his human form as Bridget removed her shoes and dipped her feet in the water of a nearby river to rest. Edward came and collected water for himself as well.

"What do you think about railroading?" asked Edward.

"It isn't easy, but it's very fun and rewarding," replied Bridget with her cheeks red.

"Yeah, I guess that's what it is to everyone," said Edward, laying on his back, looking at the clouds passing by.

"Thanks for inviting me to come out here with you," added Bridget,"It's been a lot of fun, and I get to greet everyone I pass."

"That's kind of what happens at home," put in Edward,"Whenever we work, we whistle to everyone we meet. it's our way of saying 'Hello.' "

"The best thing about it is that you make them form a smile on their faces just having a train go by," said Bridget in deep thoughts.

"Yeah, you're right," smiled Edward,"Oh and I want you to have something." Edward looked into his backpack.

"What is it?" she asked.

Edward turned around to face Bridget again. He held a brass pin, and gently put it on Bridget's now-coal-and-grease-covered shirt. It said 'Chief Engineer: Bridget Verdant.' "This is my gift for giving me happiness," said Edward kindly.

Bridget smiled brightly and hugged Edward as tight as she could, crying a little bit. Bridget now had something to remember Edward by forever. "Thank you, Edward. It's the best gift I could have ever gotten," whispered Bridget.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the cafe', Corina and Renee' were beginning to feel better after spending three days at the cafe' under medical examination. Elliot and Westley had made some homemade medicine and had helped both rejuvenate. However, they were not totally recovered, the disease left them still 20 percent weak.

"Well girls, do you feel any better?" asked Westley.

"Better than before," replied Corina, getting to her feet.

"Now we have to confront those pests," huffed Renee',"That will endure we get better".

That's when the 3 aliens, Dren Tarb, and Sardon got to Earth and arrived at the cafe'.

"Finally we made it!" cried Tarb.

"What are you clowns doing back here? To destroy the Earth again?" snapped Renee'.

"Actually we came to help you," started Sardon,"You see, due to the careless behavior of my companions, those chimera-animal orbs were spilled down to Earth and, apparently infected the disease spreading insects you humans call, mosquitoes."

"Exactly," replied Corina.

"We came to help with finishing off the queen of these pests in order to make up for the mistake," finished Sardon.

"Well?" asked Corina.

"I think they're telling us the truth," said Westley.

"Okay, you've got yourself a deal," declared Elliot reluctantly.

* * *

Zoey, Thomas, Kikki, and Percy arrived at the cafe' on time at 11 o'clock. When they arrived, they could see Westley, Elliot, Corina, and Renee' waiting for them. But they also saw the 3 aliens that they know too well. Zoey was especially unpleasantly surprised.

"What the cud are those guys doing back on Earth again?!" yelled Zoey.

"Someone needs a chill pill," whispered Percy to Kikki, which made the young girl giggle.

"Calm down Zoey," started Westley, they're here to help us with the mosquito problem."

"Who are those guys anyways?" asked Thomas the Tank Engine.

"They're aliens who we've known from not long ago who were under the order of a psychotic being, Deep Blue, who wanted to take over the Earth and eliminate us humans," explained the red-head girl.

"How do you know this?" continued Thomas.

Zoey realized she had to tell Thomas and Percy their secret. 'Because we're the now famous Tokyo Mew Mew's," she said.

Thomas and Percy were surprised. "You mean you, Kikki, Bridget, Corina, and Renee' are the 5 supernatural girls who protect the Earth with your superpowers?" questioned Percy.

The girls nodded.

"That's so awesome!" exclaimed Percy, waving his hands in the air.

"Why didn't you guys tell us though?" asked Thomas.

"We really can't let people know they're superheroes," explained Elliot, "Too much media mayhem."

"And think of what our parents might say," added Zoey.

"Anyway," cut in Westley," The aliens have come to help stop the mosquito problem that can be deadly to many in this city. 10 people have been bitten so far, but all are said to recover. But the idea is to kill the queen of the group, the one who was infected the most, then all the others will be uninfected, and the victims will return to normal. Your job here will be to track, and hopefully defeat the monster until 7 o'clock, when you have to go home. The aliens here can help us track down the queen and help defeat it."

"Indeed, the orbs that infected them can be easily picked up by us," explained Sardon,"We would also like to apologize for Dren and Tarb's childish behavior which caused the orbs to infect the animals."

"We're sorry," said Dren and Tarb together.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this mess!" peeped Kikki.

"Yeah we will!" agreed Percy.

"Alright," huffed Zoey,"I'll let them help, but if Dren tries to hit on me like in the past, I'll maul him."

"You know you can't resist me," teased Dren.

That earned him a bap along the back of the head from Thomas. "OW!"

"Thanks Thomas."

"No problem, he was starting to annoy me, too," puffed Thomas.

So the deal was made. That's when Renee' noticed something. "Has anyone seen Bridget?"

"Come to think of it, where's Edward?" asked Percy.

No one seemed to know.

"We'll have to find them later," said Zoey,"For now, let's get rolling."

With that, everyone banded together and searched the large city for any sign of the pests.

* * *

Meanwhile.....

Bridget and Edward were heading back to the cafe'. They had completely forgotten the time and were behind schedule.

'Oh my, I'm late,' thought Bridget.

Bridget was once again at the controls of Edward and his freight train. They were notably far from the cafe', and Bridget wanted to get back as soon as possible. Far up was a dangerous route, one of the steepest grades in the area. But Bridget was confident she could handle it.

"I never realized how much fun working on the railroad could be," said Bridget as the wind blew around her hair.

"Be careful," warned Edward, "Don't get over confident. That has never been a good thing for an engineer to have."

Bridget then thought and remembered something she had read in the library. She read that cocky engineers who were used to rough areas, such as mountains and canyons, would get so over confident they'd go too fast and cause a train wreck. She definitely didn't want that to happen.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward," she said, a little ashamed," I'll be more careful."

"It's fine. I just want to keep things as safe as possible," chuffed Edward.

Bridget did her best, keeping the train at okay speeds. They charged down the rails at 30 miles an hour. Then Bridget got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bridget, it's me Zoey," came the reply.

"Oh, Zoey, I'm sorry that I'm not there with you guys," said Bridget.

"Don't worry about it, we're okay" replied Zoey,"Listen, we wanted to tell you that the aliens have come back to help us with our mosquito problem, and Thomas and Percy agreed to help, too. Just try and get back here as soon as possible."

"Okay, Edward and I are on our way," finished Bridget, closing her cellphone. "Edward! We need to get back as soon as possible," she cried.

"I'll try my best," chuffed Edward, as he picked up speed and did his best to maintain good control.

In no time, the train was tearing down the tracks at 45 miles an hour. Despite the fact that the line ahead would be risky, nothing could stop Bridget from braving the worst of it.

**That's it for now! The song used in the beginning is by James Coffey and was used in "I Love Toy Trains Part 9." This was another enjoyable chapter to make. The climax will be next! Stay tuned!**


	11. Runaway Train

**Here's the 11th chapter! Very long and it has the climax! Read to see what happens**.

Zoey and the girls, along with Thomas and Percy were led into the densely wooded area, that was notably far out from the complexity of the city, by the 3 aliens. It was a lot of walking, crossing bridges, negotiating hills, and getting through every plant that got in everyone's way.  
Kikki frequently overtook the leaders climbing and swinging through the tall trees like, not surprisingly, a happy monkey. Percy enjoyed following her on ground. Thy were just what everyone would think of little kids.  
Zoey was still cross with Dren being around, and Dren knew it.

"Would you like to go on a night out on the town with me?" asked Dren.

"Dren, you know I have a boyfriend and that I don't like you a smidge. Find someone else!" snapped Zoey.

"Sheesh, you don't have to get angry," huffed Dren,"But who in the world could I have?!"

"Pfft, I don't know, Corina? She's single,"huffed Zoey,"Anyone but me."

Corina felt a little embarrassed and blushed. Dren took a glance at the blue haired girl and smiled.

'Maybe she's the right one,' he thought to himself.

At last, Sardon picked up the strong trace of the possible target. "If my calculations are correct, the chimera-animal should be located on this very valley," confirmed Sardon, showing the small area where a stretch of railroad track was.

The tracks from the treacherous terrain up behind the area connected with the ones that were in this valley. It also happened to be the tracks that Edward and Bridget were about to head down, but no one knew that.

"Well let's just take this thing down now so we can get it over with,"chirped Zoey.

"I don't see it, though,"spoke Thomas the Tank Engine,"Where is it?"

Thomas got his answer when the gang heard a loud buzzing sound coming from a small cave in the hillside.

Then came the horror everyone expected, the queen chimera-mosquito. It was bigger than a tractor trailer and it's abdomen was 3 quarters full of blood from it's 'minions.' The gang gasped.

"And I thought they were hideous when they were small," mumbled Renee'.

The monster gave a loud, menacing buzz. This was the signal for the Mew Mew's.

"Mew-tamorphosis!"

The cry of all the girls sounded, and they were transformed into their super-powered selves, Zoey in her cat form, Corina in her bird form, Kikki in her monkey form, and Renee' in her wolf form.

That's when Thomas and Percy blew their whistles next. Both were surrounded in a cloud of gold dust and were also transformed into their, very little known, super-powered forms. Thomas had a long, bright blue jacket and pants with bright red shoes, as well as a long yellow ribbon wrapped around his neck. His weapon was a long, purple magic wand, that looked like a smokestack. Percy had a bright green shirt, shorts, and boots, as well as shiny, yellow wrist and ankle bands. He also had a bright red scarf. His weapon was a large, metal brake wheel, used as a sort-of club or hammer. Both of the boys had whistles coming out their heads.

The others were very surprised to say the least.

"Didn't see that one coming," exclaimed Kikki.

"We'll explain later," puffed Thomas.

"Well, at least we have some extra, extra back up," said Corina.

"Alright let's go!" signaled Zoey, and all the girls, aliens, and boys moved out for the attack.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Edward and Bridget were trying to get to the gang as quickly as possible. The couple were still negotiating the treacherous route in the hillside. They knew their friends could be in trouble. But Bridget didn't want to have an accident even before they could get there. She especially didn't want to hurt her love. She was so worried.

Then she got another call on her phone. "Hello?"

"Bridget, it's me Zoey," came the reply. "Wherever you are we need your help ASAP. We found our monster and we can't do it without you. Please hurry."  
The call ended.

Bridget now knew her friends were up against danger and she wasn't there to help. That made her feel worse.

"Edward, what should I do?" she cried,"I don't know what I can do to make things correct. Our friends are in trouble, but I don't want to risk hurting you"

Edward gave a reassuring smile and said,"Just do what you think will be right, and I'll do exactly what you say."

"But what if it hurts one of us, more importantly you?" she said.

"If what you believe is most right, I trust you. Sometimes, risks and sacrifices are necessary," answered Edward.

Those sentences struck Bridget's brain like a lightning bolt of decision.

Bridget realized that this was her mission. She was the only one who could do anything. If she had to wreck herself and Edward to save her friends, it would have to be done. She and Edward were willing to risk their lives to save their friends and everyone elses'.  
Bridget was now not being over-confident, but being as fearless and selfless as possible.

"Alright, let's roll," she said, activating her pendant, and changing into her 'Mew Mew' form.

Edward was ready for anything, and wore a brave, daring smile on his face.

Bridget fearlessly grabbed the throttle and accelerated, with a serious look in her eyes.  
The freight train shot down the rails at 55 miles an hour. They blasted to their destination faster than a coyote trying to catch a roadrunner. Though the speeds meant this was definitely a train out of control, Bridget knew she had to take the risk.

Bridget blew Edward's whistle long and loud, signaling she was on her way.  
Nothing could stop her now, literally, because she was now on a runaway train down the incline.

* * *

"Mint Echo!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Pomegranate Pure!"

The sounds of attack cries were heard across the rural area that the trains, aliens, and Mew Mew's were fighting. The gang had found the chimera-animal-mosquito queen they were looking for, and their goal now was to take that thing down. Zoey was in command, and let her teammates go first.

Corina, Renee' and Kikki started the full assault with their standard attacks to see if it could be taken down easily.  
Corina let loose her heart arrows.  
Renee' let her powerful string spear strike away.  
Kikki launched her ring shock-wave.  
However, it would take more than that to bring down this beast. The Mew Mew's decide to back off for now.

Dren, Sardon, and Tarb gave it a go.  
Dren took hard-core swings at the monster with his pair of metal spears. It gave a bad injury, but not enough to cripple the beast.  
Sardon blasted numerous bolts of lightning energy from his fan. The insect was knocked down, but recovered.  
Tarb took a mighty throw of his bolas. It struck the queen like a machine gun bullet, but even that wasn't enough. They all looked on in rather disbelief, before the monster lunged at them.

"For the record, I blame you," snapped Tarb.

"I hate you," muttered Dren.

"I hate my life," grumbled Sardon.

The monster then slammed the threesome with its leg and they were thrown into a stand of trees. They were out of the game.

Thomas and Percy decided to try.

"Gold Magic Go!" yelled Thomas, as his magic wand shot a powerful beam of energy at the monster, making a major wound in half of the set of legs it had, but this monster fights back. The queen shot a cloud of dirt with a flip of its wings towards Thomas.

"Aw, man, that hurt!" exclaimed Thomas.

Thomas was hit and it injured his eyes. He couldn't see, and he came down into an embankment.

Percy took lethal blows at the head of the arthropod with his brake wheel. He knocked the creature to the ground.

"Yeah! In your bug-eyed face!" said Percy.

But his cheer didn't last long. The monster shot a blob of plasma from it's proboscis and hit Percy. Percy was taken to the ground, stuck in the liquid.

"Aw shoot!" groaned Percy.

Unbelievably, this monster still won't be taken down permanently. Zoey knew that this had to be the hardest and most dangerous creature ever since Deep Blue came to Earth. Thomas and Percy were weakened, and the aliens bared worse. Only she and the other Mew Mew's were left, and Bridget and Edward still weren't here to help, but she had to carry on.

'Please help us, Bridget,' she said to herself.

"Come on girls! Let's give it all we've got!" she commanded.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Bridget and Edward were almost to the Mew Mew's and the others. However, the high speeds Bridget and Edward were going at down the dangerous area meant they were on a runaway train. Bridget knew she was in trouble, but she had to go on down the hills to reach and help her friends before someone was killed. Bridget fought for control, but this was absolutely a train out of control. All she and Edward could do was was hold on and pray.

"Hang on Edward!" she cried.

"Be brave Bridget, be brave," called Edward.

"Edward, if we don't make it down this grade, I want to remind you I love you," cried Bridget, forming tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too, Bridget," whistled Edward, as he and the train went faster and faster. "Remember, you're doing what you think is RIGHT," he added.

She blew her whistle again, as a warning signal to anyone up ahead. She hit the accelerator as hard as she could while still giving air to the brakes. Unfortunately, she was unaware that the monster the girls and the gang were fighting was right at the bottom of this terrain. However, Edward knew this. The heavy freight train rocketed down the hills at almost 60 miles an hour.  
Bridget didn't know what would happen next, but she could only hope for the best, as she and the iron horse came down the hillside at deadly speeds.

* * *

"Mint Echo!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Pomegranate Pure!"

"Strawberry Surprise!"

The beast seemed impossible to defeat. With every attack the girls could use, that beast absorbed the attack and fought back effortlessly. Even Zoey was unsure of how to stop the monster.

Corina and Renee' were exhausted, especially since they were still recovering from the initial mosquito bites. Both tried everything they got, but soon came to complete weakness and lost consciousness.

Kikki didn't bear much better. She was doing her best, but her attacks could barely keep that thing down. Kikki also was hit with the same plasma attack that hit Percy. Now she couldn't do anything.

Zoey was the only one standing, and wasn't in the best condition. She thought this might be it. Her back was against an earth wall, and she expected a cruel death, but then she heard something else.  
"Lettuce Rush!"

Bridget was still in the cab of Edward as she fired her combat castanets, causing the most damage of all the attacks used on that creature. But she knew that an ultimate sacrifice must be made to finish it off, despite the critical damage inflicted.

"It's time," she said, her hand tightly around Edward's whistle cord.

"Yes, it is," replied Edward bravely.

Bridget blew the whistle one last time and slammed the brakes hard.  
Zoey was about to be punctured and drained of her blood when she could see from the crack of her eye the heavy train coming right towards her wannabe assailant. The last thing she, or even her friends, would hear for many minutes was the screeching of the brakes on Edward's freight train..............

CRASH!!!!!!

The girls, aliens, and boys were thrown back after the sound of impact when debris flew through the air and came right around them like missiles.  
The girls, aliens, and boys were still okay, but very weak. Zoey bared the best and struggled to see what had happened. What she saw filled her with horror.  
On impact, Edward had ran right into the head of the queen, basically exploding it, and telescoping it right into the abdomen. The whole mosquito body was in a twisted pile smoldering and as dead as a rock. The freight cars accordion crashed behind. Zoey desperately searched through the wreckage to find Bridget and Edward. She found Bridget first, she was on a pile of coal spilled from Edward's tender. Incredibly, the crash didn't kill her, but she was severely injured by the steam which scalded a good percentage of her skin. Zoey did her best to help her.

"It's okay Bridget," she said,"You're fine."

Bridget tried to reply. "W-Where's Edward?" she asked in fear.

"I don't know," said Zoey sadly,"but we'll do our best to save him."

Zoey hoped that she could get Edward out alive, but the chances of someone surviving a crash like that is very slim. Bridget, who was still conscious, prayed for the safety of her loved one.

'Please be okay Edward,' she thought, 'please.'

**Yes, another cliffhanger. Don't worry, I don't do character death in any of my stories. The runaway train scene came to me after watching the Wild West Tech episode on Disasters, with the runaway train coming down Cascade Canyon.**** It was a good story.**** Hope you like this chapter!**


	12. Power of Love

**Here's the 12th chapter! The aftermath of the accident from the previous chapter. See what happened to Edward and what Bridget can do to help.**

Zoey and the team began the grizzly task of separating the splintered lumber, bug body parts, and twisted steel. It wasn't easy looking for any sign of life. It was getting late, and the sun was starting to go down. Edward was somewhere under the wreckage, but they feared they would be to late to save his life. Bridget, who was recovering from her serious injuries from the wreck, feared the worst. She felt very guilty because she felt this accident was all her fault. She thought she could handle the run, she thought she had the train under control, she thought she could do everything right. Now she thought she had messed things up again.

Kikki was tending to Bridget's burns when she saw how sad and depressed her friend was. A small tear came into Bridget's eye. Kikki pretended not to see.

"Bridget, are you okay?" she asked kindly.

Bridget tried to wipe her tear away.  
"I don't know Kikki. I feel guilty because I couldn't control myself and probably killed Edward. I guess I'm a real screw up."

Kikki felt bad for her.  
"Bridget," she said,"If it hadn't been for you and Edward, Zoey and the rest of us could've died. YOU really saved us today, and I'm sure you and Edward would risk your lives for US. That is the most selfless, bravest act I could ever think of."

Bridget felt better, and even smiled a small smile.

"Hold still now,"said Kikki, as she mended her last part of her skin. "There!" she exclaimed,"You're better."

Bridget felt better. It took awhile, but she had been rejuvenated. Now she had to worry about Edward.

When Bridget climbed onto the wreckage, Zoey and the girls found Edward. Bridget was shocked. His body was scratched up badly, and his smokestack was bent down. His cab was severely damaged and his fire had gone out. Worst of all his face was one that showed no consciousness, and barely any life. It was the palest white Bridget had ever seen.

"We have to get Edward to immediate care," said Thomas.

Thomas and Percy buffered up to Edward as the girls and aliens climbed on board and set off back to Cafe' Mew Mew.

It took a long time to get back to the cafe'. Luckily, there was a work shed below the cafe'. This would provide as Edward's service station. It was nearly 4 o'clock when the gang returned. Elliot and Westley were there waiting. Zoey was first to get off board, and she looked unhappy.

"What happened?" asked Elliot.

"Well, we were able to destroy the monster," began Zoey,"but it had a terrible price."

"We were doing our best to defeat it," added Corina.

"But nothing seemed to work," continued Dren, who put his arm around Corina's shoulder. Corina blushed.

"Us aliens were knocked out of the battle and Thomas and Percy were weakened badly as well," put in Sardon.

"Us Mew Mew's were the only ones left," cut in Renee',"Each of us went down one by one. We weren't killed, but it did look like Zoey was about to die from the beast."

"It did look like the end for us, but then Edward and Bridget came thundering down the hill. Bridget attacked the monster, and then came the bad part. Edward crashed into the queen mosquito like a sword. That killed the queen, but Bridget was wounded, and it looks like Edward might've been fatally injured," concluded Zoey, pointing to the steam engine body that was Edward's.

Elliot and Westley were shocked at the story. Bridget was last to speak.

"Please, if you can, I would like to do everything you can to bring him back to life," she said crying a little.

Elliot hugged his friend. "Don't worry Bridget. We'll help you," he said kindly.

"All of us will," added Zoey.

Bridget smiled brightly. "Thank you everyone, you don't know how much that means to me."

For the rest of the day, all the girls and boys worked hard on getting Edward back together. It was a long, tough job. Various iron and metal working were required. They fixed his cab, buffed his wheels, refueled his tender, polished the linkage, and put in a new smokestack.

In 8 hours, working well into the next day, it looked like Edward was put back together. However, he still wasn't moving.

"Why isn't he moving Bridget?" asked Corina.

"I..I'm not sure," replied Bridget, full of worry.

The team looked at the engine, but nothing happened. They thought the worst.

"I'm sorry Bridget," said Elliot, "We tried our best, but it wasn't enough."

Bridget cried loud enough for everyone to hear. "The very one who love me and who I loved back, is gone," she sobbed. Everyone heard that.

"You..you loved Edward, and he loves you back?" asked Renee'.

Bridget nodded and in his cab crying her heart out softly.

Zoey decided to talk to her. She sat down next sat her sad friend. "Listen Bridget,"she said,"I think Edward would be proud of how brave out there you were today. He knew that you two were risking your lives, but both of you acknowledged that and did our best to help us. In the end, you saved MY life today Bridget. You're a real hero. Edward would've said the same thing."

Bridget slowly stopped crying, but didn't leave her spot. The others decided to leave her alone. They left the building. The aliens had to sleepover at the cafe' until tomorrow. All the girls went home and the boys went to sleep. Westley had called Bridget's parents saying that Bridget and Edward had to stay at the cafe'.

Bridget sat quietly in the cab with a blanket Elliot had offered her. Edward couldn't give her warmth tonight because his fire was out. Bridget thought that she would never see Edward again.

Then she saw felt something in her book bag. It was Edward's whistle! She had tears in her eyes, and thought she might give it one more try. This time though, she kissed it and a magical light twirled around the whistle. Bridget put the whistle back in its proper place and waited.

Nothing happened. Bridget was about to give up and go to bed. Then, a bright blue light glowed from Edward's boiler. The boiler got warmer and warmer, the fire started to burn, steam escaped from the pipes, and smoke started coming out the smokestack. Bridget gazed in awe. Then, Edward's eyes lit up and he smiled his trademark smile.

"Thank you, Bridget," he said.

Bridget smiled with tears in her eyes as Edward blew his whistle and transformed back into his human form, with the cloud of gold dust swirling around his body. Edward returned to the handsome boy Bridget had known when she first met hm. She was so happy,she threw her arms around him and didn't want to let go. Edward hugged the young,16 year old back and they stayed in th embrace for a few slow minutes.  
At last, Bridget spoke.

"I was worried I'd never see you again," she sobbed.

"Even I thought the same," replied Edward, grateful to be alive.

"But how did you come back?" she asked.

"It was the power of love Bridget. Having the magic of your kiss in my spirit in my whistle is what provided the magic to keep me alive. That's what really keeps us engines alive, love," smiled Edward.

Bridget smiled back.

"And I'm proud of you Bridget," added Edward.

"You are?" Bridget asked.

"Yes, you put your own safety aside to save your best friends. Even though in the end you did injure yourself and I almost didn't make it, you heard what Zoey said, you saved her life, and pretty much everyone elses' who was involved in this. I don't think they could've defeated that beast without your bravery and determination," chuffed Edward.

"Thank you Edward," said Bridget, getting closer to him, "I'm glad I did the right thing."

That said and done, Bridget moved in and connected her lips to Edward's. The sensation was pure bliss to both. Their tongues may have even intertwined. Their glasses rubbed against each other after shifting out of place. For those next 27 seconds, Bridget felt like the happiest girl in the universe.  
At last, Bridget and Edward broke apart. They smiled warm smiles at each other. Bridget blushed bright red while Edward readjusted his glasses.

"I think it's time we go to bed," smiled Edward.

Bridget yawned. "Oh, yes," she agreed.

Edward changed back into his locomotive form and parked himself. Bridget climbed into his cab and covered herself with the blanket, but she didn't really need it because Edward's warm firebox kept Bridget cozy warm all night long.

**Yes, a tender chapter. I told you no character death XD. Only a few more chapters left after this.**


	13. Our Last Words

**This is the last chapter everyone, but there WILL be an epilogue to officially wrap this story up. Hope you all liked it though. This story is the one, so far, that gives me the most pride.**

Next day came.

Thomas, Percy and the girls walked toward the cafe' to mourn the supposed loss of Edward, seeing as what they saw when they left yesterday. Percy and Kikki were crying a little. Corina and Renee' respectively said nothing. Zoey and Thomas conversated to each other about what would happen this day.

"I can't believe my friend is gone," said Thomas.

"I know how hard it can be," said Zoey kindly,"I'm worried though how Bridget will handle all this."

"Good point," added Thomas the Tank Engine,"The bond between them was a real engineer to his engine, if not more."

"I kind of get what you mean," replied Zoey kindly,"Bridget said she loved him, too. That's really personal."

"Edward's been on our railway the longest in my eyes, losing him is like losing the dad I never had," chuffed Percy.

"That's tough," sympathized Kikki.

"Well, we're almost there," said Corina, pointing out their all-familiar destination.

The group entered the cafe' grounds, but they could hear someone laughing from the back of the building. It sounded like Bridget. Just then, Elliot and Westley came out the front doors with Dren, Tarb, and Sardon. They could see the group was as curious as they were about the joyful laughing in the back garden.

"Is that Bridget?" asked Zoey.

"Why's she laughing?" asked Kikki.

The boys, aliens, and girls ran to the back. What they saw amazed them.

Edward was taking on a large supply of water from the large water tower while Bridget drank some fresh iced tea. Both were laughing.

Everyone was very surprised to see Edward working and running.

"Bridget!" cried Zoey.

"Zoey! Guys! You're awake and here!" exclaimed Bridget.

"How did this happen? Why's Edward back to normal and alive?" questioned Thomas.

Bridget closed her eyes slightly and smiled wide. "It was the power of love," she said simply.

* * *

The gang decided to sit outside and talk on the large, round table outdoors while the engines sat on the sidings.

Bridget had just finished telling the story of what happened last night when everyone else had left her. Everyone was rather impressed, even Sardon.

"Wow, your love is what kept Edward alive," said Zoey amazed.

"Exactly," smiled Bridget.

"I'm not surprised," chuffed Thomas,"That's what makes up our whole railroad. The magic and power of love is what keeps us steamies alive."

"You must have an amazing home," said Westley.

"It is," beamed Percy,"You guys should come visit it sometime."

"That seems great!" chirped Kikki.

"Even I would go there," admitted Tarb, who was sitting next to Kikki.

"Well, I'm just glad everything worked out for you, Bridget," smiled Elliot,"I must say, you've had quite an adventure these weeks. You found your perfect match, became a strong, independent girl, and you stood up against your bullies. You are certainly one lucky girl."

"Thanks for being such a good friend to me, Elliot, I really appreciate it," replied Bridget,"You too, Zoey."

"Aw, think nothing of it," peeped Zoey.

Just then, a phone inside the cafe' rang.

"I got it!" called Westley, running up to get it inside. He returned shortly. "It's someone by the name of Sir Topham Hatt. He says that Thomas and his friends should come back to the Island of Sodor soon."

"Oh," exclaimed Thomas,"We'd better get ready to go home!"

"I think it's best we leave today sooner or later," added Percy.

"AW, you guys gotta go home already,"whined Kikki.

"Sorry, controller's orders," said Edward.

"Come on Percy, we'd better get ready," said Thomas.

"Wait, Thomas," cut in Edward,"I promised Bridget and her friends I'd do something for them before e had to go. Is that okay?"

"Sure!" replied Thomas,"We'll be able to do it by ourselves. Come on Percy. See you guys soon!" And the two were out.

"Bye!" cried the rest of the group.

* * *

"Now Bridget," huffed Corina, "What was the thing you made Edward promise before he left?"

"Oh, you'll see," smirked Bridget.

Edward blew his whistle and was changed back into his locomotive form. He then back onto a siding hidden by the building. The gang heard a loud clanking sound as Edward stopped backing up. Then, Edward moved forward, connected to four matching wooden (fire resistant), 1st class passenger cars painted a bold yellow.

"Want to go for a ride?" asked Bridget.

The others were rather impressed and taken by surprise of what Bridget had in mind.

"Wait, you seriously are going to let us ride in a train powered by steam?" asked Corina.

"Yes, actually," replied Bridget "Edward and I arranged this for our last day together, at least this point of time."

"I think it'll be fun," said Renee', which surprised rather everyone.

Dren then did something the others thought wouldn't happen. "Come on Corina! Let's get the bumpity-back seats!" he yelled grabbing Corina's hand in his. Corina blushed as she was pulled into the last car.

"Hey Tarb! Let's go sit in the back seats, too!" cried Kikki.

"Oh come on!" replied Tarb, as both raced to the last car with Dren and Corina, who were sitting in the same seat.

Kikki and Tarb ssat in the other back seats and were as jumpy as a pogo stick.

Elliot, Westley, Zoey, and Renee' sat in the lead car. Everyone was ready to go.

Bridget was given the all clear signal by Kikki.

"All Aboard!" Bridget cried.

She blew the whistle twice, pulled the throttle, and the distinctive chug-chug rhythm began. Edward pulled out of the café as smooth as a watch and they were out on the main line.

Then, there was another surprise. Their was a speaker system installed in the cars and the gang could hear what Bridget was saying.

"Good morning everyone," she said cheerily,"Now to keep everyone happy, I decided I'd sing a song that Edward told me last night. Hope you like it everyone."

Bridget turned on the jazzy, rock music, which was heard through all the cars, and she began singing as she kept her hands on Edward's controls.

Don't give up, show determination

Don't give up, you'll be a big sensation

Keep your wheels a-turning, your pistons pumping hard

Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard

Right on time, you'll reach your destination

Now's the time, to show determination

Hard work - gets it done, then there's time to have some fun

Team work - work you share, that's the way to get you there

When you - have the will, you can climb the highest hill

Hard work - that's the way, here's the words you have to say:

Don't give up, show determination

Don't give up, you'll be a big sensation

Keep your wheels a-turning, your pistons pumping hard

Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard

Right on time, you'll reach your destination

Now's the time, to show determination

Don't give up, show determination

Don't give up, you'll be a big sensation

Keep your wheels a-turning, your pistons pumping hard

Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard

Right on time, you'll reach your destination

Now's the time, to show determination

Don't give up, show determination

Don't give up, you'll be a big sensation

Keep your wheels a-turning, your pistons pumping hard

Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard

Right on time, you'll reach your destination

Now's the time, to show determination.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Bridget's song ended. Bridget felt very happy. The graceful train ran along the steel rails at 40 miles an hour. The gang enjoyed the sights going by and the wind flowing through the open-air cars.

Dren, at one time, put his arm around Corina's shoulder.

That's when she was completely puzzled. "Okay, may I ask? Why are you hitting on me instead of Zoey?" she asked.

"Because Zoey said she's still taken, and because I respect her now, she said that I should choose someone else to be with. So, I chose you," huffed Dren.

Corina was still puzzled, but felt more comfortable and smiled. "Well okay, you may hug me," she said at last.

"Sweet," grinned Dren, embracing the young girl.

Zoey was looking out the window. She could see her boyfriend, Mark, in the river cleaning it out of waste. She waved to him and smiled brightly at him. Mark waved and smiled back as the train rolled on by over the small girder bridge.

Kikki and Tarb were enjoying themselves enormously on the train, all excited and running back and forth. Renee', Westley and Elliot a had a rather peaceful, enjoyable ride.

Bridget could only smile, wipe some grease off her face, and enjoy every minute of her "job". She thought happily of what had happened to her these past weeks and realized she couldn't have things any other way. And now she was doing a job she thought a girl like her could never do.

'I don't want this journey to ever end.' she thought, as the train rocked side to side across the uneven rails, and she blew the ever-memorable whistle.

* * *

At last, 2 hours later at 3 PM, it was time to go home. The passenger ship to Sodor was leaving in a few minutes.

Everyone was ready to say goodbye. Thomas shook hands with both Zoey and Elliot, getting thanked for helping everyone out.

Percy and Kikki high fived and pinky swore to meet again to have fun once more, and even play with Tarb next time, too.

And Edward was saying his last words to Bridget before getting on board with his friends.

"Well this is goodbye," said Edward.

"Yes it is," replied Bridget, with a sad smile. Then Bridget pulled something out of her book bag. It was a plush toy of Edward in his locomotive form.

"Oh my," exclaimed Edward, "This is amazing."

"Well I did tell you when I was talented at making dolls once," reminded Bridget.

"I love it," said Edward,"And I was able to make one of you, too! I hope you don't mind that I used some of your materials. Hope you like it." Edward pulled out a cute, chibi doll of her in her mermaid outfit from his coal backpack.

Bridget gasped. "It's…It's..It's wonderful," she said happily, crying a little while hugging it.

"Don't cry," Edward said tenderly,"I promise to come back to you one day. That I swear. And hopefully, these dolls will provide us something special to remember each other by. Especially since we each made them ourselves."

"You're right. I hope I will see you again. Maybe then, we'll be old enough to get married and have a family," chuckled Bridget.

Edward laughed as well. Then both became serious again.

"I'll miss you Edward," smiled Bridget.

"I'll miss you, too, my fair Bridget," finished Edward.

And the two kissed passionately one more time. The kiss lasted a whole minute. It was pure bliss for both. Time seemed to crawl to a stop. At last, the two broke, and they released their embrace. Edward slowly climbed aboard the ship with Thomas and Percy. Soon after, the boat's horn blew, and the vessel was off.

Both sides called many goodbyes, until the boat dissapeared along the horizon.

Bridget had tears in her eyes, but still smiled. "Goodbye, my Edward," she said quietly.

"Come on Bridget!" called Zoey,"Mark's coming to help us with ice cream at the café. Hurry up!"

"Coming," she replied.

Bridget took one last glance at her toy-self, and her engineer's pin and smiled.

'Dreams really do come true,' she thought happily.

**Wait until the epilogue everyone! Until then, hope you liked this chapter!**


	14. Epilogue: What Lies Ahead

**This is the last chapter to my very long crossover story of Thomas the Tank and Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power. It was very long and took a very long time, but it was very much worth it. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed it and faved it. Thanks a bunch, you guys!**

"...and that's exactly what happened fifteen years ago," concluded a 31 year old Bridget to her two children, Keith and Mia, both at age 4.

"That was a great story mom," said Keith.

"Yeah, but what happened to you and daddy to get married?" asked Mia.

"Well, that's another story all together, but I'll tell you quickly. It occurred almost two years before you were born," continued Bridget, as the story resumed.

The girls had resumed pretty much their regular duties when the engines left, and the aliens soon went home after wards. Corina and Kish though promised to go out again next time they meet, as did Kikki and Tarb. After Edward and the others had left, life would never be the same for the teenage Bridget Verdant.

Bridget was no longer scared and timid. She became strong, wise, independent, and brave. No one bullied her, or even tried to. She, in fact, became one of the most popular girls in her school, especially when she and her family began working on the "Tokyo and Fuji steam railroad," which used the same lines Thomas had made. Coincidentally, one of the first engines to work there was Hiro, an engine from the same country who was found on the Island of Sodor recently after Thomas and the gang returned from Japan!

As far as being a Mew Mew, she grew so stronger that she almost out strengthened Renee'. Bridget learned to be a good leader when Zoey wasn't available, and she was not as clumsy as usual. However, accidents would happen every now and then.

Bridget enjoyed a good 9 years after the steam engines from Sodor left, but no one could replace the hole in her heart that Edward had filled.

Then, on one cool December afternoon 3 days before Christmas, Bridget decided to stop by the harbor to check on the trains running. She wasn't working on the railroad that much that time of year. She was watching the harbor busily at work for Christmas as she sat on a bench. Bridget was mostly thinking about how long she'd seen Edward, and wished he'd come back and never leave.

That's when Bridget heard a distinctive chug-chug sound and whistle.

Their trundling behind her was Edward.

"Happily holidays," whistled Edward, as he changed back into his human form.

Bridget was so surprised and happy she jumped onto him in a tight embrace and they fell on the lightly snow covered ground.

"Edward, you're back," she cried,"but how did you get here?"

"Sir Topham Hatt said I could spend Christmas this year with you, don't have much to do on the Island for me this season," explained Edward.

"Hello, Edward," whistled Hiro, who chuffed alongside.

"Greetings Hiro," replied Edward.

"Hiro is really grateful for all you, Thomas, and all the other engines did for him to get him here in his home," smiled Bridget.

"Yes, I remember," chuffed Edward,"Did he tell you the whole story of him, Thomas and Spencer?"

"Yes, indeed," said Bridget,"quite an adventure."

"Well, I'd better get back to work," puffed Hiro, and he was off.

"By the way, Bridget," said Edward,"There was another reason why I came back here."

"What's that?" asked Bridget.

"You said 9 years ago, maybe if we met, we'd get married and even have a family," puffed Edward,"Well, I want that fantasy to come true." Edward then pulled out of his coal backpack a small blue case, and he opened it. Inside was a shining 24 karat gold ring, one that Sodor miners had crafted especially for Edward.

Bridget gasped.

"Bridget, will you marry me?" proposed Edward.

Bridget was so happy, her Mew Mew power literally glowed joy. "Yes! Yes I will," she cried, taking the ring, and hugging Edward tightly. She quietly sobbed happily as Edward hold her comfortably. The, they kissed for a whole 2 minutes as the sun began set on the horizon.

"Happy holidays Bridget," chuffed Edward.

"Happy holidays, too, Edward," smiled Bridget.

And the two did have a very, merry Christmas that year. Edward would remain in Tokyo every summer, and Bridget would always go to Sodor when Edward was needed back.

"And that's the whole story," finished Bridget.

"WOOOOOW," said the Keith and Mia at the same time.

Just then Edward walked in to the living room and saw Bridget telling the two children the story of how they met. "You telling them the story of how we met?" asked Edward.

The three nodded.

"Ah, good memories," smiled Edward.

"Daddy, you must be very lucky to have mommy to love," beamed Mia.

"Well, I don't really consider myself lucky, but I'm grateful to have your mother," puffed Edward, kissing Bridget's cheek.

"Oh, you," chuckled Bridget, returning a kiss.

"My favorite part is when mom and dad come running down the big mountain railroad," said Keith,"minus the crash of course. However, you gotta admit that was very action-packed."

"My favorite part was when mommy and daddy stand up to those meany girls," added Mia,"You really showed them what for."

"I just love when I was able to be brave and tell Edward how I really felt about him," smiled Bridget, closing her eyes a little.

Edward smiled, remembering as well. "It's such a beautiful thing, love is," he sighed deeply.

"Hopefully, I'll be able to work on the railroads, just like you mom and dad," stated Keith.

"That's a big dream, Keith, but maybe you should stick to playing with your Lionel (A/N: Lionel is a registered trademark of Lionel L.L.C.) trains until you're older," laughed Edward.

"Well, when Summer's over, we'll let you to come and visit Thomas and his friends on the Island of Sodor,' added Bridget.

The, Bridget heard her hone ring. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bridge, it's me Zoey," came the reply,"It's time to help us at the cafe. Kikki and Corina are bickering over who gets what tips. Hurry please, and see you soon." Then the call ended.

"Sounds like mommy's friends need some help," stated Mia.

"I guess we'll have to see what's going on in that pink place," added Kieth.

"Well, looks like we'll have to take the railway," grinned Edward, winking to Bridget. Bridget winked back.

"Come on Keith and Mia, let's go meet aunt Zoey and the others and see what's up," chuckled Bridget.

The two children followed their parents outside their small, suburban house and near the stretch of railroad tracks right next to it. Edward blew his whistle, and changed into his famous locomotive form.

"Climb aboard, young ones," he whistled.

Bridget helped Keith and Mia up to the cab, and she climbed in, too.

"All aboard!" called Bridget.

"Yay!" cried Keith and Mia.

The whistle blew twice, released the steam, and slowly hit the accelerator, and then Edward began his journey once again, with his loving family, to the place where his and her whole story began. It was the story he and Bridget would consider the memory of a lifetime.

_I got shot through a space not long ago,  
I thought I knew the place so well.  
It wasn't the same, now it goes to show,  
Sometime you never can tell._

I'm lookin' high and low, don't know where to go,  
I got to double back, my friend.  
The only way to find, what I left behind  
I got to double back again, double back again.

You know I'm movin on in this fine machine,  
Rollin' on through the night.  
Seein' things like I've never seen  
And it's taking me outta sight.

Lookin' high and low, don't know where to go,  
I got to double back, my friend.  
The only way to find, what I left behind  
I got to double back again, double back again.

It's got me up and down,  
I been lost and found,  
Down in a deep dark hole.  
Looks like my luck has changed,  
I been rearranged  
And I'm coming out on a roll.

Lookin' high and low, don't know where to go,  
I got to double back, my friend.  
The only way to find, what I left behind  
I got to double back again, double back again.

THE END

**Hope you all liked my story. Please review if you really, realy liked it XD. I would love to hear how you guys out there liked it or not. Hopefully, I'll think of something else soon, but school's putting a damper on that. I hope to do more Thomas and TMM work here, however it might have to wait. Anyway, now that this story is finished, I can read it and feel a good sense of pride. This story has truly been an accumulation of all the stuff I've liked when i was younger, and what I like today, and that makes me feel really good that I've done something like that. BTW, the names for Edward and Lettuce's kids are from many inspirations: Keith Carradine who hosted on Wild West Tech, my favorite TV show, and Mia Ikumi, the creator of Tokyo Mew Mew. I'll think of something sooner or later to all those who**


End file.
